


Alpha Dwarf

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thorin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Omega Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 34,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my first Hobbit fan fic. Yay! So basically this is an alpha Thorin and Omega Reader Fanfic. Will do more. Just a story I came up with in my head. Let me know what ya'll think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Taking a deep breath Whitney slowly let it out as she released the arrow sending it flying into the stag. The deer jumped as the arrow hit it's chest and it bolted into the forest. Strapping the bow on her back she followed after it. Finally finding the animal she walked up to see a person bleeding it. "Hey! That's my deer." She yelled as she stormed up to the person who dared take her food. Hearing yelling Thorin looked up to see a person in all black marching over to him. Standing he held his ground. "You are mistaken this is my kill." "No it is mine I shot it just a few minutes ago." Folding his arms over his broad chest he glared at the person. They still hadn't removed their hood and he knew better than to trust a stranger. "Well I am sorry but this is my kill yours must be off somewhere else." Whitney looked at the man no doubt a dwarf was angry eyes but felt her omega whimper. This male was a alpha, she could tell that, and a strong one by the smell of him.   
Looking at the deer she felt the pain in her stomach at being so empty. She was hungry, very hungry but she knew better than to challenge an alpha. In actuality she needed to leave before he caught her own scent. Letting out a huff she turned around and began to walk away. "Keep it."  
Thorin knotted his brows as the stranger walked away. He wasn't expecting the man to just let his kill go so easily. Shaking his head he went to work skinning the animal so he could take it back to Erabor. He had left to go hunting this morning and was due back. Thinking while he worked he thought iot to be very strange to see another out here. The strange man was very small, he wondered how he would have been able to drag such a large kill by himself. Feeling his knife hit something he felt around with his fingers and pulled out an arrow tip. Looking it over the dwarf prince shut his eyes. That wasn't one of his arrows. This wasn't his kill. Finishing skinning the animal he placed the meat in a bag before looking in the direction the stranger walked off in.   
Following the tracks he looked up to see a small cabin. The home was small and had a small garden outside of it. It had begun to rain and maybe if he was lucky the man would forgive him for taking his deer and let him wait out the storm inside. Walking up Thorin knocked on the door. Hearing footsteps before the door opened. When it opened Throin's eyes went wide. Whitney looked to see the same dwarf from before standing at her door. "What do you want... I already gave you my kill."   
Not being able to say anything at first Thorin just looked the woman over. She was a small woman, maybe around fourteen or fifteen. She had long red hair that hung around her head in small curls ending at her hips. Her face was round and her eyes a bright blue. At first he didn't think it to be the hunter in the woods but she was dressed in the same black clothes as before only now missing her cloak and her voice sounded the same. "Ah... ah aye. I'm sorry I took your deer. I soon realized it was not mine so I brought you the meat. I'm sorry." The great prince could have kicked himself for how foolish his voice sounded but he was still in awe over the whole situation. Women don't hunt. This woman was no doubt a dwarven woman by how small she was... but she didn't have a beard. He was so confused... why would she be out here all by herself.  
"Oh um... thank you." Whitney said in a surprised voice. Looking outside behind him she saw it was pouring and then jumped when a loud lightning strike hit. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but she blamed her elven nature of being good nature. "Would.. would you like to come inside?" Seeing her jump at the lightning strike Thorin knotted his brows but smiled to her when she invited him inside and nodded.  
Inside she had made him a cup of tea and told him he could hang his coat up by the fire to dry. The two were now sitting at the small table in the cabin. Thorin looked around the room to see a bed, nightstand and a small kitchen area. There was a small trunk beside the bed that he guessed held her belongings. Looking back at the woman he saw her looking out of the window. She had seemed nervous about his presence in her home. Clearing his throat he looked at her, "So might I have your name?" Looking at him she looked down to her lap and then back in his eyes, "Whitney... and yours?" "Thorin at your service." he told her with a smile. He decided he liked her name. Whitney smiled back at the well dressed male before bowing her head, "Nice to meet you Thorin."   
After a while the two had chatted but looking out Thorin saw the storm had passed and knew he should be on his way. "Well I should be off. Thank you for letting me wait out the storm in your home... and I'm sorry again about the deer." Standing along with him Whitney smiled, "No problem.. Let me get something to put the meat in... We can split it." Thorin shook his head as she looked around the house for something, "There is no need... " "No I insist." She said as she grabbed a bowl. Walking over he saw a picture on the wall and knotted his brows. He had seen that same picture in his parents chambers. A Drawing of his parents and him when he was only around six. Standing beside his parents was another couple and a babe. Hanging beside the picture was a sword he knew well. It was a amulet, a amulet his own father had made long ago. She was a thief, Thorin felt his blood boil at the thought of someone stealing his fathers work.   
When the female turned around Thorin had her pinned to the wall. "Where did you get that?" He growled as he pointed to the amulet. Whitney was stunned by the force he used, "It was given to me." She said as she tried to push the male off of her. "Liar!" He yelled. Feeling her temper get to her she did the only thing she knew to do she kneed him in his groin making him drop to his knees and groan. Watching her try to get away Thorin acted quickly and pinned her to the ground. With this full weight on her back Whitney screamed out. "GET OFF OF ME!" Straddling her back he grabbed her hands in one of his and held her tight as he grabbed a roll of rope from his bag. "OH NO! I am taking you back with me so you can explain yourself." Tying her hands behind her back he moved to her feet and did the same with her ankles. Moving to go help lift her up she bit him making him groan out. "Fine!" Tearing a piece of his tunic he gagged her with it.   
Getting off of her he packed the amulet in his bag and the picture before throwing her over his shoulder and walking out of the house. Whitney screamed around the gag and kicked and squirmed the best she could but it did nothing. Sitting her on his pony he tied the bag of meat and the other bag onto it before climbing on and rearranging her to sit in front of him. Kicking the pony into a trot he made his way towards Erabor to show his father what he had found.


	2. Chapter 2

Whitney stared in awe as they came up to the large mountain. It was huge. At the front gate were two carvings of dwarven warriors in a fighting stance. The guards looked to them as they rode up before bowing their heads. 'who was this man?' 

Suddenly the horses stopped and she felt as Thorin dismounted. "Prince thorin you have brought back more from your hunt than I thought you would. " one of the guards said smirking at Whitney. "aye something for my father. " thorin commented before grabbing Whitney and throwing her back over his shoulder making her grunt.

Bouncing with every step he took Whitney looked around the mountain add they drove deeper. She couldn't help the fear growing inside of her, she had no idea where she was or who he was taking her to meet. 

After ten minutes or so Thorin opened the door to the lounge area. It was a great room that he and his family spent time in and entertained guests. All eyes were on him add he walked into the room. His mother, Dela was the first to notice what he was carrying. "Thorin? What are you doing?" 

Moving to stand in front of everyone he removed Whitney from his shoulder and sat her at his feet roughly. Whitney groaned at the slight pain in her backside at being slammed down and glared up at him. Moving she kicked at his shin causing him to give a growl and glare down at her. 

"Thorin what is the meaning of this..." his father's voice boomed over the room. Hearing the man's deep voice Whitney curled in on herself and slowly looked up at the man. He was a large man, alpha for sure. He had long black hair that was greying asking with a beard braided with expensive looking beads. He was missing one eye and had many tattoos on his forehead. Whitney noticed Thorin was wearing close to the same clothing. Black trousers and a blue tunic with fur boots and a fur cloak. 

"Father, this woman was living in the woods. She was alone and invited me in to wait or a storm. While inside I saw this handing in the wall." Pulling out the amulet thorin showed his father what he had found. Thrain quickly took the amulet from his son's hands to inspect it. "...and beside it was this... It is the same picture from your room." looking from the amulet to the drawing Thrain was left with no words. 

Looking to the girl at Thorin's feet he handed his wife the items in his hands. Taking out a knife he went to get and knelt beside her. Whitney whimpered and tried to back away add the man came to her. 'he was going to kill her.' Grabbing her hands he cut the rope around them before doing the same with the one binding her ankles. Whitney watched confused and shunddered as he moved to her mouth. Pulling the gag down he smiled at her. "You look like your father young Whitney but with your mother's beauty."

Thorin was lost for words as he watched what his father did. "wha..." he started but stopped when his father glared at him. Standing he was quick to smack his son in the back of the head. "Boy I taught you better than to tie up and handle females so roughly...especially omegas." Thrain yelled. 

Whitney could only shrink up between the two males as they yelled. Seeing this Dela was quick to come over to the girl's aid. Crouching down she offered her hand to the girl with a soft smile "come my dear." Looking from her hand to her soft face Whitney took her hand and was helped up off the floor. She looked at the woman curiously. 

She was a well fed beta woman. Her hair and thick sideburns were a light brown adorned with beautiful gems and beads. She was wearing a red dress that had long sleeves and was heavily embroidered. Overall she looked very kind and Whitney returned her smile. 

Shaking his head at his son Thrain looked to his wife and Whitney. "Dela my love why don't you and Dis go help Whitney get cleaned up for supper tonight." Dela smiled at this and nodded looking back towards the couch to see Dis walking over. 

Looking at the other beta girl Whitney instantly knew she had to be Thorin's sister. She too had black hair with thin sideburns. Her eyes were the same shade of blue as his and his mother's. She wore a green dress much to the same as her mother's. Whitney thought they were both very beautiful.

Whitney smiled at the girl who had to be no more than a few months older than her. "Hi I'm Dis. Nice to meet you Whitney. Sorry about my idiot brother." she said looking at thorin with an annoyed look that he returned with a growl. Whitney glanced at thorin to see him give her an apologetic look before she looked away. 

"Come along girls we must get you ready for supper Whitney." Dela chirped before walking ahead. Whitney was instantly pulled along by Dis. Only glancing back at thorin when they went through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Dis and Dela had taken Whitney up to a guest room. Dela had called in two hand maidens to help get her ready. They had filled a huge tub full of hot water and oils before practically pulling off her clothes and pushing her into the bath. Whitney had turned bright red at so many people seeing hey nude but 'miss Dela' as Whitney had come to call her had laughed and told her it was nothing she hadn't seen before.

While Dis and Dela picked out clothes for her to wear tonight the two haha maidens had went to work washing her. Whitney had told them she could do it but they insisted. Scrubbing her skin and washing her hair, Whitney was left cleaner than she had ever felt. Once out of the tub they had rubbed more oills into her skin before wrapping her in a thick towel and dis had pulled her to sit at a large bed.

Whitney looked at her lap as Dela came back into the room with an arm full of clothes. Whitney soon saw that were all dresses. "I think blue will go well with her red hair." dis said smiling at her. "aye you definitely got that from your father." Dela said making Whitney smile. "you knew him?" she asked the older woman. "oh aye. I knew your mother and father very well....this is me and Thrain here with them. And that is you and thorin." she told her as she pointed to the picture that had hung on Whitney wall ever since she could remember.

The two beats had dressed Whitney in a dark blue dress that fit her small frame tightly showing off her slight curves and giving her a small cleavage. They had let her wear her boots. And they had done her hair, letting her curls hand down her back and pulling some of it up at the top. When she looked in the mirror she couldn't help but smile. She felt pretty for the first time in a long time. Leaving her alone they told her they were going to get ready and that someone would be by soon to collect her.

Sitting on the bed Whitney thought back on the day. It had been long and surprising to say the least. After a few minutes she was startled by a knock at the door. Taking a deep breath she walked over and opened the door. There standing in the door way was thorin. He was dressed in a dark blue dress tunic with black trousers and fur boots with a belt around his waist. The belt had a symbol carved into it and was very shiny.

Thorin could not help from starting at the young woman in front of him. She looked different from the girl in the forest. The dark blue material showed the curves of womanhood coming in. Scanning his eyes up her body he shook himself from staring at her breasts and meet her eyes. Beautiful dark blue eyes met his own. "I'm here to escort you to dinner." he said in a shaky voice. "no rope this time?" she said with a small smirk.

Thorin flushed at this "no. I'm sorry for that by the way it was childish and ignorant of me... " "it's alright. You were thinking of your father... I would have done the same." she told him making him give a small smile. Standing up straight he held his arm out. "shall we? " blushing Whitney took his arm and he led her away.


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin led her down many halls until they reached a large metal door carved with many dwarven patterns. Whitney watched as he pushed it open to reveal a large table filled with food. Sitting around the table was a few of the people from earlier asking with others. Dela was sitting beside Thrain. Dis was beside another male he had dark brown hair but resembled her and thorin making Whitney assume he was their brother. On the other side of the table were two males one was older with slightly greying hair and a beardand the other was a large man with brown hair in a Mohawk with a beard. Lastly at the head of the table was a older male that wore a crown and had a very long beard and hair with many jewels in it. 

All eyes were on them as they walked in. Thrain smiled at her giving her a wink. "here they are... Here Whitney you can sit by me. " Dis said patting the seat beside her. Thorin led her over to the chair beside his sister pulling it out for her before sitting beside her. "I haven't seen hair that red in a long time princess Whitney." the man at the head of the table said making Whitney's eyes snap to him. Everyone around the tables eyes were wide except for Thrain and Dela. "...although now I am guessing it would be queen." the man said. 

Whitney looked down at her lap before meeting his eyes. "no sir... I never took my vows.... I prefer just Whitney. " he gave her a soft smile and nodded "then Whitney I welcome you to Erabor. You were to young to remember the last you were here. My name is Thor'. I believe you have already met my son Thrain, his wife Dela. Their daughter Dis. And from what I have heard you and thorin have already started butting heads again." Thor looked to thorin at the last part raising a brow making Thorin's head bow down. 

The rest of dinner had been spent with Thor and Thrain telling stories of Whitney's parents to her. They had all laughed when Dela had told them how thorin had once kissed Whitney and she in return had given him a black eye. 

At the end of the night it wasThrain that walked Whitney back to her room. When they reached her door he smiled at her before holding out his hand. In it was her father's amulet. "I made this for Bolrund and Lina when you were born. You look so much like him Whitney. I miss him very much... He and your mother. " Whitney felt a tug at her heart, "me too." Placing the amulet in her hands he patted her shoulder. "I will see you tomorrow my dear. Sleep well." he smiled at her before walking off. 

Entering her room she looked at the bed to find out turned down with a nightgown layed on it. Placing the amulet and the picture of her parents on the table beside the bed with a smile. Undressing she quickly climbed into bed. Whitney couldn't help her sigh as she layed in the soft warm bed. It was mere minutes before sleep found her.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Whitney awoke feeling more rested than she had in a long time. Sitting up she jumped out of bed and put on her old clothes. Once dressed she brushed out her hair, leaving it down so that her ears wouldn't bring attention. Slowly she opened the door to her room and looked out into the hallway. Seeing a few people walking around she closed her door and walked down the halls.

Thorin had been walking down towards the library when he saw Whitney looking around one of the side halls. Besides for the two of them the halls were empty. Having a small smile form on his lips he walked over to her. "help you find something? " he asked her, startling her in the process. "oh you scared me... I... Well I.. I have no idea where I am going?" the small omega said looking down. Thorin couldn't help the smile on his face at how cute he thought she looked.

Getting an idea thorin smiled "well how about I give you a tour?". The female had been on his mind all night. He found her interesting to say the least and would like the chance to learn more about her. Whitney smiled at him and nodded. Giving a bow thorin held his arm out for her to take before showing her his home.

Thorin had showed Whitney all over the mountain. He took her to the mines and the forges. She had loved the library making thorin smile. The two were now sitting at the roots of arm old willow tree out in the gardens. Thorin had took them by the kitchens and got the cooks to make them a basket for lunch before taking her outside. He had layed out a blanket on the ground for them to sit on and had poured her a glass of wine and him a mug of ale.

The cooks had made them fresh ham sandwiches with fresh fruits as a side. Thorin sat watching her closely as she nibbled on a strawberry. "how old are you?...I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that. " thorin stammered as he raised what he had said.  Whitney giggled at his embarrassment "no it's okay.  I'm fourteen. How old are you?" thorin cocked his head to the side at this "fourteen is pretty young to be living on your own... Even more so considering you are an omega and are not supposed to be alone." Whitney looked down at his comment she knew he was right. Omegas were kept close by someone, never too be alone. 

"aye I know... But I manage. I used to live in my father's Kingdom but I got tired of it. I just moved to that old Hut six months ago... You didn't answer my question." taking a sip of his ale thorin nodded slightly, she was very skinny showing how she didn't eat much. "I'll be twenty in two weeks. Where are you from?" Whitney looked up and grinned "the blue mountains... do you always ask so many questions?" smirking thorin went to respond but was cut off by someone calling his name.  "thorin!  There you are...we have been looking all over for you." 

Looking behind her Whitney saw two men walking towards them. She reclled them both from last night. One was Thorin's brother Farin and the other was his cousin Dwalin. They both smiled at Whitney and Farin raised his brows before smirking at thorin. "look Dwalin he stood us up for a date with his girlfriend... You know Whitney I can show you a better time than my brother could." Whitney blushed at this and looked down. Standing she looked to thorin under her  lashes,  "thank you for the tour and the picnic... I'm sorry for the trouble." Without giving him time to respond she made her way back to the mountain. 

Quickly thorin stood and went to stop her but didn't know what to say. Feeling his temper flare he glared at his little brother. Giving a growl at the smaller beta. "What the fuck Farin." bending down he quickly cleaned up the nice picnic. "what? I'm sorry I didn't think... " standing he glared at him "that's right you didn't think. Why don't you try doing that next time." he said before marching off. Farin looked to and shrugged making Dwalin smacked the back of his head before following his cousin and best friend. 


	6. Chapter 6

On her way back to her room Whitney was stoked by her name being called. Looking behind her she saw dis walking towards her. Smiling she met the beta female "hello Whitney, I went to your room earlier but you weren't there." Whitney nodded at this and then looked down "sorry, thorin gave me a tour of the mountain and then we had a picnic out on the grounds." hearing about her activities made dis raise her brows. Her brother was not normally for picnics... Or much of anything. She would have to see how he acted in person. Smirking she took the omegas hand. "come let's go to the training yard."

Once at the open yard Whitney looked up to see Thorin, Farin and Dwalin all out training. Dis walked them over to one of the tables looking out over the yard. On the table were different things including some cheese and crackers. Once sitting Whitney looked back up to meet Thorin's eyes. Looking at her he got distracted earning him a blow from Dwalin. Whitney blushed and looked down to her lap. The action did not go unnoticed by dis who was smiling widely. 

Standing back up thorin looked to Dwalin who was smirking "what?" he asked him while brushing off the dirt. "oh nothing just never seen you distracted by a pretty face." knotting his brows he shook his head "I'm not distracted." he told his friend stealing another glance at the female omega. "no of course not." Dwalin said before starting again. 

Over the next few weeks Whitney would spend her days with dis and some of her friends. They were nice girls. Whitney had found them to be very rambunctious. All of them were around her and Dis's age. There was Maris and folia, sisters who gossiped allot. They seemed to know everybody's business. Then there was Trilis she was the one Whitney was not very find fond of. She was snobby and seemed to have kissed almost every dwarf male there age. She flirted with males openly, even thorin, much to Whitney's dismay. 

Thorin watched Whitney from a distance in the pub. He had seen how she had become good friends with his sister but unfortunately that also meant his sister's friends. He just hoped they would not turn Whitney to their wild ways. He enjoyed how she was innocent but still could hold her own. He had talked to her at dinner every night, slowly learning more and more about her. Surprisingly the two had become closer and she was more open around him. His birthday party was in just thee days. It was his twenty birthday, that would mean he would soon have to choose a mate. Thorin knew who he wanted, he wanted Whitney... He just didn't know how to ask her. 

Whitney sat and listened to the girl's talk on and on about this and that. Her eyes would drift to thorin every now and then before sitting back down when he would look at her. Dis smiled at her friends actions. She knew Whitney and thorin admired each other, then again it was obvious. But truthfully she didn't mind, dis loved her brother and she wanted them both to be happy. 

Not all were happy about thorin and Whitney's feelings. Trilis hated the site of the two. She had been trying to get Thorin's attention for years, but he payed her no mind. Whitney had been here only a few weeks and he was all over her. 

Thorin bounced his knee as he looked at Whitney making the table shake slightly. Dwalin, Farin and Fillian all looked from one another before Farin pushed down on Thorin's leg stopping his shaking. This snapped Thorin's attention back to the boys, "what?" he asked looking at the three. "you're making the whole table shake... Would you just go talk to her already. We came here so you could get some liquid courage and you've had it so go."listening to his brother's words thorin looked back at Whitney before chugging down his ale and standing. 

Making his way over to the females table he felt nervous. Taking a deep breath he reached the table. All the girls looked at him as smiled and said hello. "me and the lads were wondering if you ladies wanted to join us?" he asked with smile. Dis raised her brows at this before giving a sideways glance at Whitney. "aye sure come on girls." she says quickly. Thorin smiled and gave his sister a small nod in thanks. 

As the two groups joined tables thorin had pulled out a chair for Whitney to sit in. "oh thank you thorin." she said with a smile that he returned. Going to sit beside her he saw that trilis had taken that seat but left the one beside her open. "here you go thorin you can sit by me." holding in his growl he nodded to get before sitting down. 

Thorin had still been able to talk to Whitney from where he sat and had smiled at her when she told stories of her friends back home. They all had laughed at one of Farin's jokes and thorin had loved hearing Whitney's laugh. Trilis had laughed and moved her hand to lay on Thorin's leg making him offer to go get more drinks for the group. Standing Whitney smiled and offered to help him. The two talked at the bar while the barman made everyone's drink. "Whitney I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk later tonight... With me that is?" he asked glad that his beard was hiding his blush. Whitney smiled at his request and nodded, "I'd love to thorin." giving a wide smile and letting out the breath he had been holding he nodded "great." 

Grabbing the drinks the two made their way back to the table with smiles on their faces. Sitting down Whitney handed everyone their drink only to realize she had forgot her own. "I forgot my drink, I'll be right back. " she told thorin before walking to the bar. Once she had got her drink she returned to walk back to the table only to see trilis sitting on Thorin's lap kissing him. Whitney felt her heart drop at the seen. Feeling her lip begin to tremble and tears come to her eyes she walked out of the pub.


	7. Chapter 7

Thorin had pushed trilis off of his lap when she kissed him. Looking down at the woman on the floor he growled before remembering Whitney and looking in the direction of the bar. When he looked she wasn't there. Feeling his anger rise he looked back down to see trilis giving an evil smile. Standing he went to go after Whitney only to feel someone grab his arm. Looking down he was met with the beta bitches face. "oh come on thorin you can't be serious. You are going to go after her... She is nothing but a half blood freak." 

Thorin gave a deep growl at hearing the female insult the woman he loved. Shoving her aginst the wall he growled close to her face making her whimper. "allow me to make this very clear trilis. I do not want you. I will never want you. And aye to answer your question I'm going after Whitney and if she will have me she will be my mate. So if I ever see you talk to her or come near me again I will have you thrown in the dungeon. Do I make myself clear whore?" when she have him a trembling nod he released her and went to find Whitney. 

Whitney had ran back to her room. Closing the door she locked it before climbing into bed and crying into her pillow. She felt so stupid. Why would she ever think he would have wanted her. She was nothing but a freak. A half blood. To both of her races she was ugly. She was too skinny and bare in the dwarven community. She had never grown a beard or any body hair at that. She was too short for an elf. Her ears were pointed like an elves was but not as tall. Her hair was wild and curly unlike the perfectly straight hair off her mother's race. No all in all no one would ever want her... She was alone. 

Thorin had went back to Whitney's room. Going to knock he stopped when he heard quiet cries coming from inside. Looking down he took a deep beath before walking away. He thought it was best to let her calm down. 

Thorin pushed his food around his plate. Whitney had not come down for supper. He had waited for her and kept looking up hoping to see her walk in but she never did. Dis had told everyone that she was feeling ill and that she wouldn't be coming. Thorin felt terrible. He had hurt her. He had had such a wonderful night planned out. He was going to take her in a walk to go see the sky from the top of the mountain. There he had planned on asking her if she would be his mate. Now he didn't know if she would ever want to talk to him again. 

The next morning Whitney had made her decision. She would leave. Thorin needed a proper wife not her. He need to be with someone of dwarven blood alone. Someone who would be able to provide him with heirs. Being a half blood she did not know if she could have children. After all mules couldn't make more mules.

Packing a small bag with her father's amulet the picture of her parents and Thorin's and the small sketch pad she had drawn her memories of Erabor in she threw it over her shoulder before placing a letter for Dis and Thorin's birthday present on the bed. 

Going to Thrain's study she knocked on the door and heard him beckon her in with a smile. His smile fell when he saw the bag on her shoulder. She told him that she was leaving, going back to her father's Kingdom. She told him thank you for everything they had done for her and allowing her to stay in their home. "If you are sure this is what you want Whitney then I will not stop you. But know you are welcome here anytime you want... " Thrain had told her. He had tried to get her to stay for Thorin's party but she told him she had to leave. Thrain knew something must have happened. He was sure his son wanted her as a mate. Deciding it was best to let them handle it he said nothing. Pulling her into a hug he told her goodbye. "take a horse with you and write me when you get to the blue mountains." Whitney nodded at his request thanking him for the horse before leaving. 

Dids had went to Whitney's room first thing that morning when she awoke. She had planned to have breakfast with the omega and talk to her about yesterday. Knocking she didn't hear anything and opened the door. There was no one in the room only a box on the bed with a letter that had her name on it.

Ripping open the letter she quickly read it. 

Dear dis,  
Thank you so much for being my friend. You were kind to me when others were not. You are an amazing person and I will never forget you. I have went home to the blue mountains. I promise to write you If you want me to. I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye but I knew you would stop me. Please forgive me.   
Give thorin this present from me, it's for his birthday. Tell everyone I said goodbye. Maybe one day we shall meet again.   
With love Whitney. 

"no!" Dis said shaking her head. With the letter in hand she ran to her brothers room. Throwing open the door she ran and jumped on the bed. "Thorin wake up! Wake up Whitney is gone." shaking his shoulders he woke up. Hearing what his sister was saying he quickly sat up. "what do you mean she is gone?" he asked her. "I mean she left. She is going home...you have to go get her." thorin looked down at his lap "she doesn't want me..." 

Suddenly he feels a slap and looks at his sister with wide eyes. "she does want you but she thinks you don't want her. Now you are going to get your arse out of this bed and go tell her you love her and live happily ever after!" after a few seconds she pushes him "NOW!" 

Doing as she had told him he quickly got dressed. Grabbing his sword he ran down to the stables to get a horse. Kicking it he made his way after the woman he loved.


	8. Chapter 8

Whitney had went back to her old Hut in the forest to pick up the last of her things before leaving for the blue mountains. Tieing her bags onto the horse she turned around to go back in the house only to feel someone wrap their hands around her. Covering her mouth as she goes to scream. "Now now calm down. Aren't you a pretty little thing and out here all alone. Not very smart of you girly." The man had dragged her back into the Hut with Whitney kicking the whole way.

Once in the house he had tied Whitney to a bed post and gagged her. Looking at him she could tell he was of the race of men. He was allot bigger than her and he looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties. After he had tied her up he had looked around her house. "don't you got any food here girly?" he asked her and Whitney shook her head. 'maybe if he couldn't find anything he wanted he would leave.'

Her thoughts were soon diminished as he walked over to her with a sinister grin. Crouching down to her level he grabbed her chin harshly. "well now there may not be any food here but you sure do look mighty delicious." Licking at his lips he moved his hand to her breast and squeezed it painfully. Whitney was crying now. She was scared and alone.

The man laughed at her tears. "you crying now... Wait till I've had my way with you. I'm a whole lot bigger than you this is going to hurt you but feel so good to me." hearing this Whitney kicked at him landing a blow to his groin. The man groaned and held onto his manhood. Hearing him growl Whitney knew her mistake. "now you've done it little girl." looking at her he slapped her face with the back of his hand making Whitney dazed.

Ripping open the front of her tunic Whitney screamed around the gag. The man went to unlace his pants but didn't get to finish before he fell to the ground. Looking up Whitney saw thorin standing there. His teeth were elongated to sharp canines and his eyes were bright yellow. He snarled at the unconscious man before looking to Whitney.

She was crying. Her hands were tied to the bed post tightly. The front of her shirt ripped open to reveal her breast bindings. What made thorin the angrest was the quickly darkening bruise over half her face. Dropping to his knees he cut away the rope binding her hands and pulled the gag down. In an instant Whitney was in his arms. She hugged him with shaking arms and buried her face into his neck as she cried. "thank you. Thank you." she sobbed quietly. Thorin was shocked at first but then he just wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, stroking her back and neck.

"Thorin look out!" Whitney suddenly screamed into his neck as she saw the man go to attack. Thorin let go of her and turned to face the man but he wasn't quick enough. The man hit him with the chair making it break and thorin fall to the ground. With thorin hurt Whitney jumped on the man from behind, biting and scratching at him.

Grabbing her by her hair he threw her to the sink making her head hit the stone hard. Thorin looked up to see Whitney's head bounce off of the stone sink and her body fall to the floor. He felt the breath get knocked out of him at the sight. As soon as her body was on the floor the man kicked at her side and thorin lost it. Grabbing his sword he stood and sliced at the man's chest. Blood coated the floor as he fell dead.

Running to Whitney's side thorin gently pulled her to rest in his lap. "Whitney? Whitney wake up. Oh Mahal please wake up." he said in a shaking voice. Moving his hand to her neck he felt a swell of relief when he felt her pulse. Grabbing his sword he lifted her into his arms and made his way outside. Getting on his horse he grabbed the reigns of her house and made his way back to the mountain as quickly as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin rushed back to the mountain. Dismounting the horse he carried Whitney bridal style to his chambers telling a servent on the way to get help. 

Laying Whitney on his bed he quickly covered her near nudity with a sheet. Hearing someone enter he turned to see his mother, father, and Oin rush in. "Thorin son what happened?" Thrain asked as he saw Whitney bruised and bloody on the bed. Oin went to the omegas side while thorin told his parents what had happened. "...he had her tied to the bed post...he was going to rape her... I had to kill him... I had to." thorin told his father in a shaky voice. 

Thrain could tell the whole ordeal had took it's toll on his son. He knew thorin had never had to kill anyone until today. "it's alright son. It's alright. You did what you had to do.... You saved her life thorin." he told him holding his shoulders to help calm him. Thorin's eyes drifted to the females form in his bed. 

"I'll get her moved down to the infirmary..." Oin said making thorin stiffen. "NO. She stays here. She stays with me." hearing the slight growl in their sons voice Thrain and Dela share a look. Taking a deep breath Thrain looks to his son before nodding to Oin. 

Thorin had refused to leave Whitney's side. If it had not been for the fact they had to change her clothing and bathe her thorin would not had left the room. He stood in the sitting room part of his chambers with his father and Oin while his mother and some other female nurses tended to her. 

When all was said and done Oin had told them that she had a concussion and three broken ribs. He told thorin that he would be back later to change the bandages on her. Everyone else had left, his father said he had to write to Whitney's God father of sorts and tell him what had happened. Dela said she would check on them later giving her son a kiss to his cheek. Walking to the bed thorin looked over the woman in his bed. 

Whitney was laying on her back sleeping. They had dressed her in a simple nightgown. She had bandages wrapped around the top of her head and over her cheek where the man had hit her. Thorin felt his blood boil at what the man had done to her....and even worse what he was going to do. Bringing his hand to her face he stroked the side of her cheek with his knuckles. 

Taking off his coat and shoes he was left in nothing but his trousers and a thin red tunic. Not wanting to overwhelm her he decided against laying in bed with her. Instead pulling up a arm chair beside the bed. Opening a book he began to read to pass the time until she awakened. 

It was a little after nightfall when thorin heard a small whimper from beside him. Looking up he saw Whitney moving slightly and her eyes beginning to flutter open. Standing he looked down at her. Meeting her blue eyes he gave a soft smile "hey." 

Whitney felt sore as she woke up. Opening her eyes she was met with bright blue orbs. When hey vision cleared she realized they belonged to thorin. Returning his smile she says hello. Looking around the room she didn't know where she was. "where am I?" she asked in a weak voice. "we're in my chambers." he told her. Whitney's eyes went wide at this. She was in his bed. In Thorin's bed in nothing but a nightgown.

The dwarven prince watched as she tried to sit up. "I'm sorry thorin....i..this is your bed....i... " moving he gently pushed her to lay back down in the pillows. "Whitney it's okay. You need to lay down and rest." she shook her head at this feeling tears of embarrassment come to her eyes. "no thorin this is your bed... I don't need to be here... I.. " seeing her so embarrassed and panicking thorin did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her. 

Whitney gasped when thorin pressed his lips to hers. Thorin cupped her cheek as he kissed her. Time seemed to stand still. When he felt the need to breath he pulled back slowly. Both had there eyes closed and he gently layed his forehead to hers. "stay... Stay with me." he asked her in a deep voice. Pulling back just a little bit he looked in her eyes. "I promise to protect you and care for you. I promise to love you and only you till the end of my days or let Mahal strike me down. Please stay with me.... Be my mate? Marry me?" reaching into his tunic he pulled out a small box and opened it. 

Looking down Whitney saw he was holding a small box. In the box was a beautiful ring. The band she could tell was made of gold. Around the band were small diamonds made into it with carving around them. In the center was a large diamond that shined brightly. Whitney felt more tears come to her eyes as she looked at it and heard his sweet words. 

"but... But... What about trilis?" Whitney asked looking back in his eyes. Thorin gave a small growl at the mention of trilis. "she is nothing to me. I do not nor have I ever loved her. I love you and only you. I swear to you Whitney." looking into his eyes she could tell he was telling the truth. Giving a small smile she felt more happiness than she had in a long time. "aye." not really believing what he had heard thorin could do nothing but smile. "aye?" he asked her and she nodded. 

Thorin pushed his lips back to hers. "I promise... I will... Take good.. Care of you... Whitney... You will... Never... Want for... Anything." he told her in between kisses making Whitney giggle. "oh thorin... All I want is you." she whispered making him look at her with and smile. "and you have me my amrâlimê...now and forever." he told her before sliding the ring he had made her on her finger.


	10. Chapter 10

The next couple of days had went by slowly. Thorin had kept Whitney in his room until she had healed. He had slept on the couch close by in case she needed anything. The dwarven prince had not been happy when she had had to move back to the guest quarters but knew that they could not share a room until they were married.

On the day off Thorin's birthday Dela had stopped by when Whitney was getting ready for the party. Opening the door when she heard a knock Whitney smiled at the princess. "miss Dela hello." she said moving to let the female inside. "Whitney my dear I have told you you can call me just Dela... Ah I see thorin has given you his ring. He worked very hard on it." the beta female said lifting Whitney's hand to look at the gold ring. Biting her bottom lip Whitney smiled "aye it is very beautiful."

Dela couldn't help but feel her heart swell at the love her son and soon to be daughter in law shared. "I am happy to see you and my son together. I don't know if you know but when a male dwarf turns twenty he can choose a mate and make it publicly known. This happens by the said dwarf unbinding the female's avalibility braid. Now Thrain and I have took notice that you do not wear yours, why is that?" she asked gently. Seeing the omega females eyes look down she regretted asking. "my mother and father died before they could put it in my hair... I never thought anyone would want me so I never bothered with getting it done."

Dela had no idea that the girl felt so unwanted and it made her heart break. "well you have someone who wants you now and if you would like I would be honored to put the braid in your hair." she said making the girl speechless. Giving a nod she saw Dela smile. "come sit then, wet must hurry the party will be starting soon." the beta told her beckoning to the bench in front of the vanity.

Thorin waited down by the large staircase for Whitney to come down. He wanted to enter the party with her on his arm, showing everyone she was his. Looking up he saw as his mother and father came down first smiling at him. "happy birthday my boy." his father said slapping his shoulder before his mother pulled him in for a hug, "happy birthday son. We will see you inside." she told him before the two made their way into the Great Hall.

As soon as the door closed thorin looked back up to see his Whitney. She was wearing a long blue dress that matched her eyes. It hung off her shoulders and formed into a tight corset that had small diamonds beaded into it. Coming to stand before him he noticed the Intricate braid in her long red hair. It was her courting braid. The braid he would be able to unbind tonight. Lifting the braid with his finger he smiled at it before looking to see her looking down at her feet, something he had noticed her do when she was nervous. Placing his finger under her chin he lifted it to make her look up at him. "beautiful." he said making her blush. Taking his arm the two made their way into the crowded room.

The party had been fun. They had ate a large feast of wild boar. Laughed with friends. Farin had pulled Whitney to dance with him making thorin give a growl and playfully fight with him before dancing with her himself. When the time came thorin pulled her up before everyone much to her dismay. Looking to her he smiled and pulled the bead from her braid. Letting the red strands of hair fall to her shoulder. Everyone cheered as the two pronounced the beginning of their courtship to the kingdom. Whitney blushed beet red at first but the pouting trilis in the corner made her smile.

At the end of the night thorin walked Whitney to her room with dis right behind them. Now that they were officially courting they were not allowed to be alone. Getting to the door Whitney smiled at him "I have something for you." she said opening the door to lead them inside. Pulling the box from under the bed she held it out for him to take. "happy birthday thorin." she said smiling "you did not have to get me anything, accepting my request for marriage was gift enough." he told her "just open it." she laughed.

Doing as she said he opened the box to see a thick fur material. Looking at her questionably he lifted it up to see it was a fur cloak. The fur was a thick brown that went around the collar and inside while the outside was leather and black. "well try it on and see if it fits."Whitney said. Looking in the mirror he smiled and turned to her. "thank you amrâl. You truly did not have to do this. I know it must have cost allot..." thorin started but was quickly interrupted by his sister "she didn't buy it you idiot she made it." "dis now if something is wrong with it he will know I am a terrible seamstress." Whitney said making thorin chuckle. "I love it. You do amazing work. Thank you." he said pulling her into a hug.


	11. Chapter 11

Whitney laughed as she ran through the halls of Erabor. Glancing behind her she saw thorin close behind. "Whitney you come back here." he said. Turning back around she bumped into something making her fall back onto her bottom. Looking up she saw it was king Thor. The king raised his brows down at the omega before looking to his grandson. "gotcha." the young alpha said before looking up at his grandfather. "aren't you two supposed to be deciding on wedding options." he said with a smile.

Bending down thorin lifted Whitney to her feet. "aye grandfather, I was just talking my fiancé there." thorin said placing his hands on her hips and giving them a squeeze. "well off with you now." he said with a chuckle and watched as the soon to be mates made their way to the Great Hall.

"...what color flowers do you think would look best? I think Tiger lillies would match will wirh your red hair." Dela said looking to dis for her to agree. Whitney looked at the ceiling bored with the constant talk of wedding details. Feeling thorin pet her head and neck she met his eyes to see him wink at her. "how about a break. Come amrâl let us get some fresh air on the balcony." thorin said pulling Whitney with him before his mother and sister could object.

Thorin led Whitney by her arm across the balcony looking over the land towards Dale. "I'm sorry my mother and sister are being so over bearing." "it's alright... It is very windy today isn't it?" Whitney said making Thorin look out over the land "aye it is... " suddenly the couple was hit with a hot gush of wind. Whitney looked to see Thorin's face fall. "thorin what is it?" hearing a loud screech they looked up "dragon." thorin whispered before rubbing to the edge of the balcony "DRAGON!" the alpha prince yelled into the mountain.

Whitney was quickly pulled back behind the pillar as dragon fire swept over the mountain. Thorin covered the small omega with his body as the fire blew around them. Once it was gone the prince grabbed his female's hand and ran towards his family. Arriving in the sitting room he saw as the others were all there. "thorin you go get your grandfather. Dela get all the females and children out and make your way towards the lake, we will all meet up there. Go now." he said "come girls." Dela said to Whitney and dis. "no! Thorin I'm going with you." Whitney said but saw as he just shook his head "no Whitney go with my mother. You get out of this mountain as fast as possible." he said kissing her cheek before running off.

Following Dela and the other females out to the lake. Whitney heard the screaming and crying of the both men and dwarves. "help somebody please help. My baby. My baby is still in the mountain." a woman cried. looking to her Whitney went to her. "where did you last see the babe?" "my daughter, she was with her grandmother... In the kitchens. Please..." the woman cried. "okay I'm going to go get her, what's her name?" Whitney asked. "armola." she said. "okay I'm going to go get her." Whitney said going to go run back in the mountain. "Whitney no you heard what thorin said..." dis exclaimed grabbing the omegas ATM to stop her. "dis I cannot just leave that little girl to die. I'll be OK. I'm fast I can get her." Whitney yelled ripping her arm free if the betas grasp and running back in the burning kingdom.

Dragging his grandfather out of the mountain thorin saw the group of dwarves by the lake. He had yelled for the wood elves to help them but king Thranduil had just turned away. Finding his family he looked for his future mate but didn't see her. "Whitney? Where's Whitney?" the prince asked his mother but saw regret on her face. "she went back in the mountain....we tried to stop her... " dis said. Going to save her his father grabbed him. "no! No! Let me go!" thorin cried but Thain would not let him go. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Whitney covered her mouth and nose as she looked around for the little girl. "armola!" she yelled out over and over again. Hearing a small whimpering she looked under the table to see a small child curled up beside a older woman. Whitney could tell right away that the older woman was dead. The cold could be no more than three years of age and Whitney became worried when the girl coughed.

Lifting the small child into her arms she covered her up with a share apron that was on the table. Looking around she saw the room filling with smoke, she had to get out of this mountain as fast as possible before they both suffocated.

Seeing a small beam of light she moved over to see a hole in the rocks. pushing the girl through first she then squeezes out herself. Looking around she saw the sun was close to going down. She would need to hurry and reach the others. Taking a big breath of fresh air she lifted the girl back in her arms and started walking towards the lake.

Thorin held his face in his hands as he sat on the rocks. It has been over an hour since he had gotten to the group and still Whitney had not returned. Glancing towards his father he saw the older alpha meet his eyes. Thain knew his son's worry. He knew it was killing him inside that he could not go help his female but he was the prince and house people needed him as well.

Hearing a commotion the royal family looked to see a woman running towards the mountain. "armola! Thank you! Thank you for saving my baby!" she screamed. Looking thorin saw as Whitney handed the woman back a small child wrapped in a cloth. "Whitney!" he roared as he ran over to her. Lifting her into his arms he spinned around. Kissing her head he pulled back to glare down at her. "What were you thinking!? I told you to stay with my mother! You could have died! You..." "but I didn't. I'm not sorry for disobeying you because that girl gets to live. But I'm sorry for making you worry." she told him with a small smile.

Thorin could only sigh knowing what she spoke was true. "you will make a wonderful mother." he told her, placing his forehead against hers. Lifting her into his arms he carried her back over to the small camp they had made by the lake. They all hugged Whitney, scowling her for her actions. It was Thain that smiled at her "you are just like your father. Always putting others first." Whitney felt prideful at his words.

"...you welcomed me into your home. Now let me return the favor." Whitney told them. The dwarves of Erabor were now homeless after the attack of smaug. Whitney had talked it over with Thain and Thor. They would make for the blue mountains at first light. She would be going home.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a long journey to the blue mountains and it was not a surprise that some of the elderly had died on the way. The cold and the lack of food had made most of them weak. On more than one occasion Thorin had to force Whitney to eat after she would give her already small portions to the children. Thorin loved her caring nature, her constant want to help others but he would not allow it to put her health at risk.

Making it over the hill they came see the city of the blue mountains, Whitney's home. Glancing over at his female Thorin was surprised to see no happiness on her face. Taking her hand in his own she met his eyes and forced a smile. Walking into the city many looked and stared at them some whispering the many rumors that had made their way from the east. Coming before the tallest of the mountains Thorin saw a great door carved into it. The guards noticed Whitney at the front and quickly bowed their heads to the queen before opening the heavy door. The dwarves quickly filled the great hall all glad to have a roof over their head. "Rest  here." Whitney told them before turning to the nearest maids and asking them to bring blankets and food. "Aye my queen." The lady said bowing her head. Going to address the Durin family she was swiftly knocked to the stone floor. Looking up she was meet with the angry glare of her cousin. "A YEAR! YOU'VE BEEN GONE A YEAR! DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD I GOT MY ASS BEAT FOR LETTING YOU LEAVE!" He growled. Feeling his blood boil at seeing the other male attack his female Thorin was quick to tackle him off of her. Rolling to pin him under him he punched the male straight in the jaw. 

Whitney's eyes widened at the seen in front of her. She knew her cousin was going to be mad at her but she didn't expect this. Jumping into action she and Thrain attempted to separate the two young alphas now fighting in the middle of the hall. Thorin was quickly pulled away from him by his father but not before the other male could land a final punch to his cheek. Jumping into the middle of them Whitney glared up at her cousin with yellow eyes. "Stop it Ketor!" She yelled pushing on his chest when he tried to get back to Thorin. "Who the fuck is he?" he asked looking at her. "He is going to be my husband..." she told him making him growl "Over my dead body!" Ketor scoffed making Thorin growl and thrash in his father's hold, "That can be arranged." he snarled making Ketor go to attack him again. "ENOUGH!" a deep voice yelled making them all stop. Looking over Whitney stood tall as her god father and uncle made his way over to them. The male growled deeply at Ketor making him take a deep breath and stand still. Looking up Whitney saw as he let out a deep breath and cut his eyes at her making her look at her feet. "Thor', Thrain we have much to discuss." Ragor said before motioning for Whitney to lead the way. Thorin watched as Whitney walked ahead of them towards a room deep within the mountain. 

Once they were all in the room Thorin had went to go sit beside Whitney when the other male stood in his way and growled. The air became tense as he two stood nose to nose with each other. Whitney was quick to push her cousin away from her beloved "Stop being such a ass Ketor." she snarled before taking hold of Thorin's hand and siting on one of the large sofas in the room by the fire. Feeling her squeeze his hand Thorin met his female's eyes. She gave him a small smile  and placed a small kiss to his cheek, trying to calm his rage. 

Seeing one of the maids bring in a cart full of food and hot tea they all reached for a cup. Seeing Ragor make his way into the room he sat in the chair beside Whitney and looked up to them all. "I am so happy to see you all well. We got word of the Dragon attack and I feared the worst...." Thor, Thrain and Ragor continued talking about how they would begin work on housing for the people of Erabor. "The East wing of the mountain is used to house the guests but you and your family could now call it home if you would like. I'm sure many of the people here would not mind opening up their homes until ones may be built...'' Whitney added making Thor give her a appreciative smile. 

When they had got done talking about the pressing matters Ragor turned to Whitney "Now as for you... You are not allowed to leave this mountain for the next month..." He said in a stern voice. Whitney's jaw dropped at this "A month?!" "Aye a month and after that you will still not be permitted anywhere without another with you. When you and Thorin are married then it will be his choice of what your boundaries are." Ragor finished. "Wha?... You are letting her marry him?" Ketor gawked motioning his hand to Thorin. Thorin gave a low growl at the male but stopped when Ragor cut in. "Aye, I give them my blessing as will you." He told them getting up from the chair. Ketor looked back and forth from the couple before looking up to his father "Does this mean I can marry anyone I want?" He asked. "Son when you find a woman willing to marry you I shall burst out into song." he said with a sigh making Whitney let out a bark of laughter.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Thorin woke later in the day than he had planned. Going in search of his female he found her in a room off of the one they were all in yesterday. He was not very happy to see her in a room of males. He had gotten even more angry to see the one from yesterday and another that he didn't know tussling around with her. Seeing that she had not yet noticed him he decided to watch and observe her behavior when he wasn't around. She wrestled abound on the floor trying to pin Ketor and almost had him until the other took her up into his arms and held her tightly. Whitney gave a growl and began kicking her legs in an attempt to escape. Seeing Ketor going to attack her she kicked at him landing a blow to his groin. Ketor dropped to his knees and groaned in pain while Whitney bit down on the others arm making him release her. Seeing enough Thorin went and grabbed Whitney around her waist stopping her movements. Her eyes snapped to him in surprise and smiled but saw as his eyes were focused on something behind her. Hearing a growl leave her betrothed lips she looked to see Ketor standing behind her.

The two alpha males stared each other down before Ketor pulled Whitney from Thorin's arms. Having enough Whitney snatched her arm free and stomped her foot. "That is enough! Both of you." Whitney yelled. "You both are going to start getting along from this moment on..." "And what makes you think I would get along with him." Ketor scoffs making Whitney turn on heel to glare at him. "Because if you don't I will tell Uncle Ragor what you were actually doing the night I ran away."Instantly Ketor's face dropped before he let out a sigh. "Fine..but what about him." "Thorin will do it because he loves me." Whitney said while moving to hold the alpha males hand making him look down to her and pet her cheek. "Very well amrâl." his deep voice hummed. Swallowing his pride for the omega at his side he held out his hand for Ketor to shake. Happy that her future mate and cousin were no longer going to rip each others throat out Whitney smiled and hugged Thorin's waist. 

Over the next few weeks the dwarves of Erabor had gotten many new homes built in the blue mountains. With roofs over their heads and their bellies no longer empty everyone had settled into a less stressful life. Thorin had come to know Whitney's friends that she would always tell stories about. Thorin was busy with his father, Grandfather and Ragor one morning when Ragor's wife, Jenna and his mother came rushing inside. Thorin knotted his brows as the female whispered something into Ragor's ear making the older alpha male straighten up and his eyes glance at Thorin's for a moment. Thorin would you please step out of the room for a moment." Ragor requested. Thorin didn't move at first only looked to his mother then father. "Go on now Thorin." Dela said in a motherly tone. Bowing his head Thorin left the room. His head began to run wild with what may be wrong. The only conclusion he could think of was that it had something to do with Whitney. Was she hurt? Was she in danger? He was just getting ready to go to her chambers when the door behind him opened back up. Walking back inside he saw all eyes on him and became nervous. "Thorin my darling I need you to give me your tunic." his mother said making him confused. "Why?" he asked but saw as she shook her head "Your father will explain." was all she said before holding out her hand. Seeing his fathers face serious he removed the over coat Whitney had made him. Pulling the tunic over his head he handed it to his mother. Dela placed a light kiss to her son's cheek before she and Jenna left the room with his tunic.

As soon as the door shut Thorin turned to his father for answers and saw him making his way over to him. "Come son." He beckoned and walked out of the room. Grabbing his coat he followed his father back his chambers. Shutting the door behind him Thorin went to retrieve a new tunic from his wardrobe while his father paced the room. Once he was done he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for answers. "What is going on father?" Thorin questioned and saw as his father let out a sigh. "Whitney has started her first heat." Thrain said making Thorin grow stiff. "... We needed your tunic because sometimes the scent of an alpha male will help ease an omega's pain." Thrain said and saw as his son's brow creased. "Her pain? Is she alright? I want to see her, maybe I can help her." Thorin said but saw as Thrain just shook his head. "No son. I'm afraid that you will not be able to see her until her heat passes... In a few days." Hearing this made Thorin's eyes go wide, "Days? How can you expect me to not see her for that long?" He asked his voice having a slight growl to it. "Do not fret my son, she will be alright and next month at this time the two of you will be married and you will be able to comfort her. But for now you will do as I say." Letting go of his shoulders Thrain left his son to mew over his words.

It had been two days and Thorin had still not been allowed to see his amrâl. Thrain and Dela watched with worry as the knowledge of his females pain took a toll on their son. He would do nothing put push his food around his plate. The young prince would hand over his worn tunics for either Jenna, Dis or Dela to take to Whitney. It was at one of these times when Dis had went to find her brother. Finding him in his chambers sitting on the balcony she made her way over to him. "Thorin?" She said and saw as he jumped slightly by the sound of her voice. Standing he made his way over to his sister for any news on Whitney. "Dis, How is she?" he asked making Dis sigh, "About the same. I do not know how much more her body can take... I can't get her to eat anything." She told him honestly. Dis had seen no point lying to her brother. Whitney was going to be her mate, if Fillian was hurt she would want to know about him as well. 

Thorin ran his hand over his face at the news. Having enough he turned to his sister. "Dis I have to see her. I know I can get her to eat all you have to do is help me get to her..." "Thorin I can't, mama and papa made me swear not to let you get to her." Seeing no other choice Thorin dropped to his knees in front of her, "Please Dis. Please." he begged. "Ahhh." Dis groaned before pointing her finger in his face, "Fine but on one condition." Smiling Thorin nodded, "Anything."

Hearing her brother growl Dis turned back round to glare at him. "If you cannot keep quiet this is never going to work." She hissed making him stop tugging on the rope that was binding his hands together in front of him. The two were met up by Dwalin on their way who seemed to be in on the whole plan unbeknownst to Thorin. "He is here to make sure you don't do anything you will regret." Dis told him. Making his way to the part of the mountain that held Whitney's, Ketor's and Ragor's chambers he saw the hall to be empty except for the night maid that was walking down the hall. Quickly pushing Thorin behind the large tapestry Dis talked to the maid casually. Once she was out of sight they made their way to the large metal door at the end of the hall. It was heavily carved and showed a wolf howling on it. Stopping Dis turned to look at her brother. "Relax." She told him before opening the door to the sitting area outside of Whitney's bed chambers. Looking around Thorin saw a old painting of Whitney's parents. A proud looking male sat on the throne with a elven woman on his lap who was holding a baby. Bolrund, Whitney's father was large for a dwarf. His hair was a bright red like Whitney's along with his beard that had streaks of white running through it. Whitney's mother, Lina was a beautiful woman... for an elf. Her hair was long and black as an onyx stone that was perfectly straight. Thorin had been surprised to see that her hair had a mate ship braid at her temple. Smiling at the picture he was snapped out of his thoughts by a whimpering cry coming from the room beside him. His attention instantly focused on his female. Moving towards the door he watched as Dis opened the door allowing Thorin inside. Looking behind him Thorin saw as Dwalin and Dis watched him. "We will be right out here if you need us." She told him before shutting the door.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Thorin took deep breaths as he stared at the large bed in the corner of the room. Before his mind could register his feet were taking to his mate. Pulling the covers down some he saw his female curled up into a ball. She was in nothing but a large tunic and tights. Her red hair was in a mess around her and her face covered in a light sweat. He heard as she whimpered softly with every breath she took. Her nose was buried into one of his tunics that she was clinging to for dear life. Taking a deep breath he felt as something in his body changed. His pupils dilating and his pants growing tight. Siting on the bed he moved his bound hands to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Seeing her sunder Thorin moved to kiss her temple, "Shhh. Hush amrâl..." he purred to her. Slowly Whitney's eye fluttered open. "Thorin? Is that you?" She whispered reaching out for him. Seeing her hand come his way Thorin moved to lay beside her, pulling her small frame into his side. "Aye. It's me, I'm here." The omega instinctively moved as close as she could to him. Gripping his tunic she nuzzled her face into his beard. Thorin took a deep breath as he felt her sniff at his neck. The alpha in him wanted her, craved to claim his property but Thorin shook his head trying to rid himself of the wild desires running through his head.

Moving to Wrap his hands around her he gave a growl when the rope stopped him. Hearing him growl Whitney let out a whine, her body convulsing as a wave of heat flooded her body. Thorin stiffened when he heard her whine. When he felt her relax again he looked down to see a tear rolling down her cheek. "What's wrong Whitney?" He asked but she refused to meet his eyes. Slowly she moved out of his arms and sat away from him looking at her lap. He saw as her lip trembled "please go Thorin... I don't want you to see me like this." "Look at me." he said and she obediently raised her chin. He knotted her brows when she tried to look anywhere but his face he knew she was embarrassed but she had no reason to be. "My love you have no reason to be embarrassed. I love you and I will not leave you here to lay in pain, alone." with this Thorin moved to pull her to him. 

Looping his bound hands over her he slowly got them to lay back down on they bed. They had been laying there for a little while when Thorin heard his name being whispered. "Thorin..." "aye darling?" "why are your hands tied?" she asked. Now it was Thorin's turn to become embarrassed. Clearing his throat he stared up at the carved stone ceiling. "to keep me from doing anything i would regret."he hoped that would have been the end of it but he wasn't so lucky. "what's that?" giving a low growl he felt as she again sobbed quietly and curled up in his side. 

Thorin knotted his brows at her actions. Once she had relaxed he let out another growl, and again she curled up. "please stop doing that." she whimpered making him feel guilty. "I'm sorry amrâl....the ropes are to make sure i do not do anything that should not be done before we say our vows." he told her truthfully. Holding in his raging lust he felt as she curled into his side more her hand moving to grip the front of his tunic. Knowing they needed a distraction he remembered she had not eaten. Sitting up je carried her over to the small dining table in the room. Siting in the chair he held her in his lap. She eyed the food and at first he thought she was going to eat but she only curled up in his lap, nuzzling her face into his hair. "amrâl you have to eat." he told her gently. "I'm not hungry." sighing he closed his eyes and have a low growl.  "eat Whitney... Please." he felt as she whimpered but knew it was the only way to get her to eat.

She had been busy eating her food while Thorin looked around the room to keep his racing mind at ease. It seemed all he could think about was the omega sitting on his lap. Glancing at her he saw her paying him no mind. Before he knew it his eyes were roaming over her features that were more visible in the light of the fire. He took notice to the skin hugging brown tights she wore leaving nothing to the imagination. Her small bare feet were crossed under her, making him smile. He knew she did not particularly like wearing shoes, he had guessed it was the elf in her. Scanning his eyes upward he saw that the white tunic was very large on her and knotted his brows. Looking closer he saw it was one of his and had to take another deep breath. The tunic hung off of one of her shoulders showing the pale skin that was underneath. Pulling on the ropes his breaths picked up. His pupils dilating as the alpha in him demanded to be released. "Whitney cut the ropes." He said in a deep voice making the female's movements stop. Turning to meet his eyes she saw they were a bright yellow. When she didn't do as he said Thorin let out a growl, "Do as i say." Hearing his alpha voice she obediently took the knife she had been using to cut her pork and cut the ropes around his wrists. 

Feeling the freedom of his hands Thorin quickly flipped her to straddle his lap. Whitney's eyes were cast down at her lap making Thorin give a smile. When he cupped her cheek he felt as she sundered but leaned into it. The alpha in him understood. Whitney was after all an omega, her instinct was to submit to him. Lifting her face he leaned forward to claim her lips with his own. She was calm and contempt until she felt his hand move around to cup her head. When she couldn't pull away he licked at her lips with his tongue and heard her gasp. Taking the opportunity he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Finally tasting her he could't help but growl. Feeling her curl up at his growl he quickly lifted her into his arms, never breaking from her mouth. Carrying her to the bed he layed her on her back and balanced himself above her. Mapping out her mouth he felt his member pressing against his trousers. Moving his hand to her breast Whitney quickly pulled away from his mouth much to his disappointment. "Thorin no... stop." She whispered but he just gave a growl and began kissing at her neck. "Thorin please..." she begged while pushing against his chest. The alpha male growled at her fighting him, grabbing her hands he held them down above her head with one of his own hands. Slamming his lips back to hers he allowed more of his weight to rest on top of her when she squirmed to be released. Ripping the tunic down the middle he began groping her breast in his free hand making her whimper. Opening his eyes to glance down at her he saw her face contorted into fear. Her eyes were closed tight with tears rolling down her cheeks. Seeing his female crying snapped him out of his lust filled trance enough to pull his lips from hers. He groaned at the war going on inside of him. It was as if the alpha wanted nothing more than to claim his omega but his heart wanted his love to be safe.

Closing his eyes shut he held the alpha back. "DWALIN!" Thorin yelled making the beta warrior come rushing in with Dis right behind him. When the two saw the scene in front of them Dwalin was quick to rip his prince from the female. Dis quickly went to Whitney's side while Thorin struggled in Dwalin's hold to be set free. The alpha was back in control and all he saw was the beta male getting in the way of him claiming his female. The dwarven warrior held his best friend tightly no matter how hard Thorin hit him he wouldn't let go. Dwalin knew that if he let Thorin have his way with Whitney he would never forgive himself. "LET ME G..." Thorin yelled but not before Dwalin wrapped a gag around his mouth and began pulling him out of the room. 

Dis held Whitney in her arms stroking her head as she cried. Her mother had told her that Whitney being an omega would be in a constant pain while her heat lasted. The only way to end her pain was to mate but she couldn't do that until her and Thorin were married next month. She had known nothing about omegas heats until only two days ago. When she had first come to see her friend she had seen her withering in pain. Dis had never been so happy to be a beta to not have. She watched as Dwalin dragged her brother away from his female. She had never seen him so barbaric acting, Thorin was always calm and collected but now he was like a wild animal.

Dragging Thorin down the hall he heard loud footsteps coming and looked to see Ragor and Thrain running towards them. "What happened!?" Thrain yelled but saw Whitney's door opened and snapped his eyes to his thrashing son. Looking to Dwalin he let out a growl before he took hold of his eldest son and dragged him back towards his chambers. Once at the door Dwalin opened it for the two princes, quickly stepping out of the way as Thrain quite literally threw his son into the room. Pulling the door shut as Thorin slammed against it. Locking the door he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh before meeting Dwalin's eyes.

 


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a rough night for the Prince. He had tried his best to beat down the door and get to his female but it never budged. Sometime in the middle of the night he had fallen asleep and woke up when he heard his bedroom door finally being opened. Groaning at the pain on his side where his father had thrown him he rolled over to see the older alpha standing above him. Thrain's face was one of fury, "You deserve much worse than that bruise on your side. I ought' to beat you senseless for what you did. Not only did you completely disobey me, but got your sister to help you. What were you thinking Thorin?" Sitting up he rubbed his head, trying to avoid his father's glare. "I just wanted to help her..." he said "Help her?! Thorin you almost rapped her! If it wasn't for Dwalin getting you out of there when he did you would have bedded her." Thorin felt his heart drop to his stomach at the thought of hurting his love. "I don't understand what happened, everything was fine. I was getting her to eat and then it just happened..." He said in a sorrow filled voice. Thrain let out a sigh as his son looked to him for answers, sitting on the bed next to him he folded his hands together. "That was the reason we kept you two apart. The two of you will be married in a month, Thorin you must learn to control your alpha instincts by then. She will be in heat again next month on your wedding night and you have to be able to control yourself. Whitney is small Thorin, it will not take much to hurt her.... I believe in you. You will be a good mate." With that Thrain left his son to his thoughts.

It was later that day when his sister came to see him. He knotted his brows at the bag she carried. "How is she?" He asked and saw as Dis gave a small nod. "She is doing a little better, mama said her heat should be over by tomorrow... I was told to bring you this, You can't open it until I am gone. Father said it will help you learn to control yourself." Thorin watched as she sat the small brown bag on his bed before turning to leave. When she got to the door she stopped, "She's not mad at you Thorin but she thinks you are mad at her...she told me to tell you she was sorry." Shaking his head he hung it low, "She has no reason to be sorry, I am the one that did wrong, not her." Dis nodded "Aye you did." 

Once his sister was gone he looked to the bag on the bed, Grabbing it he untied the strings and pulled it open. When the strong scent hit him Thorin felt as his breath quickened. Reaching into the bag he pulled out a white tunic, It was the one Whitney was wearing last night. Holding it up he saw the large tare down the middle and closed his eyes. It was then that he felt the alpha in him backing away. Shocked he brought the fabric to his nose and breathed in her scent. He could smell her heat strongly on the material and felt his intense arousal setting in. Thorin practiced not holding in the alpha but restraining it. He imagined the look of fear on his Whitney's face and how he had hurt her. By the end of the night he had gotten a good hold over the animal in him. Although he knew he would need more practice by the time their wedding was here at least this was a start.

The next day when he woke up he made his way to the dining hall to see all of his family there along with Ragor and his wife. Jenna had not been at breakfast since the day Whitney had first went into heat and he was surprised to see her here now. "Good Morning Thorin." His mother said with a smile on her face. "Morning mother, How is Whitney?" He asked and saw as Ragor looked up to meet his eyes. "Her heat has passed thankfully." he said before taking another bite of his food. Thorin could hear the slight growl in his voice and knew he was still angry about what had happened. Ragor was a strong alpha male and was the brother to Whitney's father. He too had red hair that held white streaks in it. He wore a dark brown shirt with matching trousers. His boots and cloak were a black fur matching his hard eyes. 

Nodding his head Thorin stood tall, "And where is she now?" Swallowing the food in his mouth he looked to Thorin, "She is with Ketor, They went fishing with Luk' and the lads." Knotting his brows Thorin tightened his jaw, "I thought you said she couldn't leave the mountain..." "Aye I did. But I figured after having to spend almost a whole week locked up in one room she deserved a reward." Biting his tongue Thorin just nodded. Grabbing a slice of toast he made his way to go find his female.

Getting to Luk' house Thorin knocked on the door. It wasn't long before he was greeted by Luk' wife, Grdith. She was a nice woman, she and Luk' had two children a boy and a girl. The beta female smiled at Thorin "Hello Prince Thorin, What may I do for you?" She asked in a sweet voice. "I was wondering if you have seen Whitney? I was told that she and the others went fishing." Grdith tilted her head in confusion "No I do not think they went fishing at least not with Luk' he is in the back yard chopping wood. Perhaps go ask him he may know. Thorin felt his temper rise. He had not minded Whitney being with Luk' all that much being that he already had a mate. Not wanting to upset Grdith he thanked her and went to go talk to Luk'. He was surprised to see Ketor and Whitney's other friends in the back yard with Luk'. Quickly Thorin realized that she was not with them. Seeing him come walking up Ketor nodded to him in greeting. "Where is Whitney? Ragor said that you were fishing..." Taking his pipe from his mouth Ketor nodded. "We were going to go but all the boats are already out." The younger alpha said before taking another drag from his pipe. Getting frustrated Thorin threw his arms out to the side, "So where is Whitney?"He growled Looking at him he blew out a puff of smoke, "She said she wanted to be alone." Ketor said with a shrug of his shoulders. Feeling his anger rising Thorin glared at the male, "Didn't you learn your lesson the first time about letting her go off on her own?" "I know where she is... she is where she always goes when she wants to be alone." Ketor said "And where would that be?" Thorin asked annoyed. "Not sure if I should tell ya... Don't know if you can control yourself." Ketor mocked making Thorin growl loudly. "Tell me where my female is Ketor!" Smirking at his anger Ketor jumped up from where he was siting on the log. "Come on lads we'll show Thorin where Whitney is on the way to the pub."

Following the men towards the pub Ketor stopped and pointed towards the forest. "You'll find her at the edge of the cliff, under the big willow. I'm going to get a mug of ale and then I'll be there, don't do anything that will make me throw you off the cliff." Ketor told him before walking away with Luk' and his brother. Thorin growled and shook his head before going in the direction Ketor had pointed him in. It took a good ten minutes for him to come to the edge of the cliff. Looking down the edge he saw the large weeping willow tree Ketor had mentioned but Whitney wasn't under it. Walking over to it he saw her sword and her cloak laying on it's roots but she wasn't with it. Hearing her voice he looked up to see her high up in the tree. His eyes went wide when he saw her balancing on one of the top branches that was hanging over the side of the cliff. "What are you doing?!" He yelled in a panic and startling her in the process. Thorin felt his heart stop when she lost her balance and fell off the branch. Seeing her land on the last limb he gasped when he saw her feet dangling down towards the drop to the bottom of the cliff. "Hold on I'm coming." He yelled as he threw off his cloak and went to go climb to her. "No Thorin, You stay there I can get down my self." She told him. The prince gawked when she began swinging back and froth on the branch, "Whitney Stop! You're going to fall!" He yelled moving to reach for her. When he saw her let go of the branch he held his breath, knowing for sure she was going to fall but to his surprise she didn't. With a flip in the air she landed on the ground just under the tree.

Closing his mouth that had been open he jumped down the stand beside her. Pulling her into his arms he held her tight. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He said before pulling back to look at her. She was smiling at him and giggling, "I wouldn't have fell if you wouldn't have scared me in the first place. Besides I wasn't going to fall I think you forget that I am also part elf." Shaking his head he moved to sit on the ground, pulling her to sit with him and wrapping his cloak around her. "What were you doing up there in the first place?" He asked while trying to calm his racing heart. "One of the birds fell out of it's nest and I was putting it back." She told him as if it was just a normal thing to do making him chuckle at her caring nature. 

Thorin and Whitney stayed cuddled up under the tree in silence while Ketor and the others spared not too far away. Whitney was looking out at the waves of the ocean down below while Thorin thought of someway to bring up what had happened. When the wind blew her sleeve up some he caught glance of the large dark bruise that covered her wrist. Moving his hand he pushed the sleeve up to see it was a clear hand print, his hand print. When Whitney pulled the sleeve back down she turned to look at his face. Guilt rested on his face. "I am so sorry Whitney." his deep voice said. "Thorin it's okay. It was just an accident..." "No Whitney. I knew what I was doing when I asked my sister to help me go see you. I knew I shouldn't have disobeyed my father but I did and because of that I hurt you I..." "Thorin do you love me?" her soft voice asked making him halt his own words. "Aye Whitney more than anything..." He said "Then trust me when I say it is alright. I know you would never hurt me intentionally Thorin." Closing his eyes he rested his forehead against hers. "Tell me how to make it up to you." he said rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "Kiss me like you did that night." she whispered, her voice nervous and shy. Smiling Thorin leaned forward until his lips met hers. He started out slow at first, cupping her cheek he slowly swiped at her lower lip and pulled down on her chin with his thumb. Opening her mouth she felt as he rolled his tongue into her mouth. Hearing her sigh he smiled and moved his free arm to wrap around her lower back. Pulling her to straddle his lap he continued mapping out her mouth. Timidly she rolled her own tongue into his mouth and heard as he purred approvingly. She was just beginning to get the hang of it when Thorin snatched away from her with a groan of pain."Cut that shit out!" Ketor nagged, Rubbing his head Thorin glared a Ketor who was glaring right back with another pebble in his hand ready to throw. "Don't look at me like that Whitney ya'll aint married yet." he said before going back to sparring with Luk'. Sighing Thorin looked back Whitney to see her looking at her lap and blushing. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear he smiled. "Three more weeks amrâl and then I will teach you how to do more than kiss." He said making her meet his lust filled eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

The day has finally came that the couple had been looking forward to. Thorin stood in the main hall with his father and brother waiting for the time when he would go to stand at the alter. Thrain smiled at his son's nervousness, watching as he paced back and forth. "you will wear a line in that floor if you keep pacing..." Farin joked making Thorin stop. He had been in this state since late last night when Dis had informed him that Whitney was back in heat. He had been practicing restraining the alpha, he just hoped it would be enough. Seeing his mother come down the stairs he took a deep breath, "Thorin what is wrong my darling, it is your wedding day, you should be happy. " "He's worried he is going to jump Whitney's bones in front of everyone." Farin exclaimed  earning a smack to the back of his head from his father. "It will be fine my darling. You will do fine." she told him reassuringly. Seeing Balin poke his head out they all looked to see him nod, "it is time." letting out a deep breath Thorin followed his father into the Great Hall. 

Upstairs Whitney waited for the time when she would make her way towards the man she loved. The omega gave a small whimper when a wave of her heat came. Hearing her door open she tried to hide her heat as best she could when she saw her soon to be mother in law walk in. Dela quickly made her way over to the girl when she saw the pain on her face. Rubbing her back until it subsided she then handed her a glass filled with a amber liquid "Here, drink this my dear it will help ease the pain. Without thinking Whitney took the glass and sipped at the drink. Dela chuckled when she began coughing "I know it's not very good. I never understood how men drank that stuff... but I promise it will help ease your pain so bottoms up." doing as the older woman said Whitney chugged down the rest of the drink. "There you are. Give it a few minutes and it should begin to help." Hearing a knock on the door they looked to see Ragor walking in. The alpha male was dressed in a fancier version of his normal attire making Whitney giggle. "Aunt Jenna make you dress up?" She asked and heard as the always serious dwarf just grunted in response. "I think you look very nice Ragor... Don't worry I made Thrain dress up as well." She said as she walked out of the room. When the two were alone Ragor made his way over to his niece, "You are beautiful Whitney. Thorin is a lucky man... This is your mother's dress aye?" Looking down over the white silk gown she nodded and felt as her eyes began to water up. Lifting her chin Ragor saw as tears fell from her eyes, "They are watching Whitney. They may not be here physically but they are here with you. They would be so proud of the woman you have become." He told her and heard her sniffle, "How would you know that?" She asked and Ragor gave a rare smile. "Because I am." 

Thorin held his breath as he heard the doors open and the harps begin to play. Seeing his father nod at him he looked behind him to see his bride. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. Never in his life had he seen anyone that matched her beauty. Her long red hair fell in curls down to her waist. The gown was a bright silky white that just seemed to float on her. Reaching him Ragor lifted Whitney's hand and placed a light kiss to her knuckles before laying her hand in Thorin's and moving to take his seat. Meeting her eyes he saw nothing but love and happiness. The two stood in front of the hundreds of dwarves come to watch their union. Repeating their vows to one another Whitney gave a giggle when Thorin messed up once. At the end of the ceremony Thror pronounced them husband and wife, "You may kiss your bride." Smiling Thorin leaned forward and placed his lips against his wife's, sealing their love. 

Moving into the hall while everyone was served their food Thorin pulled his wife against his chest. Kissing her he hummed when he tasted rum on her lips. Pulling back he tilted his head downward to playfully glare at her, "Have you been drinking?" Seeing her face go red she looked down at her feet, "Your mother gave it to me. She said it would help with the pain." Thorin nodded at this and lifted her chin, "After tonight you will no longer have to worry about it." He told her in a deep voice. "Oh come on, you two can do that later I'm starving!" Farin said from the door making Thorin growl and Whitney giggle. The reception was a fun time. Thorin had led Whitney around the dance floor before allowing her uncle Ragor to dance with her as well. They had eaten and drank and laughed, Until Thorin could no longer hold back the alpha in him,  he took his wife's hand and bid everyone a good night.

 Getting to the door Thorin lifted his bride into his arms making her shreek. Kidding her lips he carried her over to the bed. Once her had layed her on her back he balanced himself above her. Looking down he saw her face held fear. Cupping her cheek he brought his lips to hers once again. "i love you and therefor I will not lie to you. This will hurt at first but I promise it will get better... I need you to trust me amrâl." Thorin told her in a deep voice. Whitney took a deep breath and nodded. Trying to relax as much as possible she let her eyes slip close when he began kissing down to her neck. 

Gasping when she felt him nip at her skin he moved one of his hands to unlace the front of her dress. Wrapping his arm around her he flipped them over so she was standing between his knees while he sat on the bed. Kissing her he slipped the over coat from his shoulders and kicked off his boots. Pulling back to look her in the eye he slowly pushed the silk fabric from her shoulders letting it fall to the floor around her feet. 

Standing bare before her husband for the first time Whitney became extremely self conscious and moved to cover herself. Thorin's hands quickly wrapped around her wrists stopping her movements. Looking at her face he shook his head before moving to cup one of her breasts in his palm. "not even the arkenstone can compare to your beauty." he told her making her blush beet red. Thorin kept her standing before him for some time while he examined his new property. Her small frame held no hair. Skin as pale as the moon, with light pink nipples that he wanted nothing more than to take into his mouth. Rubbing his hands down her slightly round hips he moved to grab handfuls of her ass. Pulling her to him he kissed at the base of her neck. 

Whitney closed her eyes and focused on the new sensations her husband was creating. Soon he was moving his mouth downward towards her breast. He held her close to him with one hand firmly holding her ass. The other messaged one breast. Kissing at the soft skin he moved to suck one of her nipples into his mouth. Bringing it between his teeth he heard her gasp and try to pull away. The alpha male gave a small growl, warning her not to do it again. 

Thorin felt as she curled up and held her tightly before flipping them back over. He now layed above her, ensuring she could not move away from him. He continued his assault on her chest, sucking deep purple bruises into her skin before soothing it with the flat of his tongue. Needing more he knelled above her and pulled his tunic over his head. Seeing his bare chest Whitney blushed and quickly looked away making Thorin chuckle. Moving his hands to his belt he made quick work of dropping his trousers to lay beside the rest of the discarded clothing on the floor. 

Moving to lay above her again he purred at the feeling of their skin finally touching. Curling his finger under her chin he pulled her face to look at him. Whitney looked into his eyes before timidly dropping her gaze to his body. She could not help from moving to run her fingers through his soft chest hair, earning a purr from her alpha. While she was busy admiring him Thorin ran his hand down to rest at her thigh. Caressing the skin there for a moment before slowly spreading her legs. It was then that the female was snapped out of her trance to become afraid once again. 

Thorin could feel as she tensed up again and have another growl. "relax." he told her and felt as she let out a shaky breath but nodded. Tracing his fingers to her lips heard a small whimper. Running his index finger up and down her slit before slipping a finger into her entrance. Whitney let out a soft gasp at the intrusion but felt as Thorin nuzzled into her neck, attempting to help sooth her. "It's alright, relax." Whitney gripped at his shoulders as he pumped first one of his thick fingers into her before adding a second. Thorin had been in awe at how responsive her body was to his touch, it hadn't taken long for her slik to cover his fingers. Wanting to experience more of her he crawled down to rest between her legs. He did nothing but look at her for some time, running his finger over the sensitive nub. Smiling as her hips bucked. Leaning forward her licked up her slit earning a loud whine from her. The prince lapped at the sweet juice of his female, drinking down all she had to offer him. It didn't take long for her hips to begin rolling of their own accord, and her whimpers and whines to become more desperate. Quickly pulling away from her he heard as she let out a needy whine and smirked. Lining up with her entrance she had not even registered what he was about to do until he began pushing in. Feeling herself stretch around him she gasped and went to flinch away from him. Seeing her go to move away he layed back down over her, holding her down as he thrusted his member into her body. Whitney let out a loud cry of pain when she felt a sharp pain inside of her and tried with all her might to shove the man from her, to stop the burning sensation. 

Thorin held her tight under him as she sobbed. He buried his face into her neck and purred, trying to reassure her. He felt as she tried to get him off of her, as she pushed against his chest but he would not budge. He knew it had to be done and pushed in to the hilt before stopping his movements. "Shhh, It's alright darling. The pain will stop soon. I'm sorry amrâl I know it hurts." He told her on a deep soothing voice. Feeling her breathing even out he looked down to see tears leaving her eyes. Running his nose up her cheek before taming her lips with his own. Once he had created the distraction he slowly pulled out of her, hearing her hiss before rolling his hips forward again. He repeated this many times until he heard a soft moan fall from her lips. Knowing now that the pain had passed he moved to cup her breast in his hand. His thrusts picked up speed and became a little harder as time went on. He felt as she grasped at his back as she was jolted forward with every slam of his hips. The alpha in him could't help from giving a growl when she moaned out his name. It was then that Thorin pulled from her, grabbing her hips he flipped her over to lay on her stomach. Moving to lay back ontop of her he allowed some of his weight down to show her she was going no where. Pushing his cock back into her small body he heard as she moaned out. Moving to hold on of her wrists down with his hand while the other moved her long hair out of his way. He licked at the skin of her neck while he continued thrusting in and out of her. He could feel her muscles fluttering around his cock and knew she was close to her climax. Letting out a groan he felt as his knot started forming at the base of his cock. When it was completely formed he pushed the bulge into her body feeling it lock behind her pelvis. Whitney screamed out as her body was forced into a orgasm by being knotted. Letting out a roar Thorin sunk his teeth into the nape of her neck and filled her with his seed. The omega screamed when she felt him bite her. It wasn't long before Thorin felt her go limp under him. 

Biting hard he made sure that she would carry his mark forever. Once he was done he rolled them over to lay on their sides. Holding her close he licked at the fresh wound on her neck. When it had stopped bleeding he smiled and placed a light kiss to the skin. Pulling the fur over their bodies he held her close and joined her in sleep, the alpha in him contempt with claiming what was rightfully his.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been one hundred and sixty years since the dragon attacked Erabor. Much had happened to the line of Durin since then, Thorin, Whitney, Dis and her sons were the only ones left of the royal family. King Thror had been killed in the battle of Moria along with Dis's husband Fillian and Farin. Thrain had yet to be found leaving many to think he too had perished. With so much death around them it had not come as a surprise when Dela had died of a broken heart. Thorin never gave up hoping that his father may still be alive, that there was still another he could look up to. This is the reason why Whitney and the new king sat at the Green Dragon in Bree. Thorin had said he was going to look for his father and Whitney demanded she go along with him. Sitting at the table Thorin had ordered them a plate of Ham, cheese and bread with a mug of ale for them to share. Looking down at his female he saw her to be fighting sleep. He had become worried about her in the past couple of months. The new council that had been elected after the deaths of the Durins and Ragor had brought it to attention that Whitney had yet to provide a heir for the newly appointed king. They had sat in front of all the older dwarf lords along with Dis and Ketor when the subject had been brought up. Thorin had become furious when he saw the tears his wife had tried so hard to hide. He knew how much she had already hatted herself for being unable to conceive his child but this had just made it worse. Asking to be excused Thorin had watched as she left the room. That night when he had went back to their chambers to find a random woman waiting for him. 

_"What are you doing in my chambers? Where is my wife?" Thorin asked making the woman look down. It was then that Thorin noticed she was wearing a robe. He had quickly turned away when she dropped the robe to her feet revealing that she was nude. "My Queen asked me to  come to you and offer my services to provide you a child." She said making Thorin become tensed, "Please cover yourself." Hearing a shuffling he glanced over to see she was now wearing the robe again. "Do I not please you my lord?" She whispered in a saddened voice. "Aye... No. It is not you...." Thorin said moving towards the embarrassed woman. Lifting her chin he held her gaze. "I love my wife. I am honored that you were willing to offer this but I would never be able to live with myself knowing I had betrayed my mate." He saw as she smiled at him, "You are a wonderful husband." Nodding his head in thanks he watched as she left. Standing there in shock at what had just happened he was snapped out of his thoughts by remembering Whitney._

_Looking all over the mountain for her he found her no where. Rubbing his beard he let out a sigh, he knew where she was. Going to the cliff he found her to be under the willow. He stopped when he saw her curled up at it's roots crying. Slowly moving over to her he looked to see a now empty bottle of rum laying beside her feet. Her face was hidden in her knees but he heard her quiet sobs clearly. Kneeling down he rubbed her head, "amrâl, Do not cry. what is wrong?" He asked in a deep but gentle voice. "Thorin?... Are you done?" She asked in a sob looking up at him with red eyes. "Done with what darling?" He asked but then realized what she meant. Shaking his head he pulled her into his arms. "No... No amrâl I would never betray you. I would never lie with another." Thorin held her tight in his arms as she cried. "But you have to have a heir..." She sobbed. "I will have a heir, one day WE will have a child. It is just going to take time." He said kissing the top of her head. Feeling the rain start he pulled her to her feet. "Come let's get you inside." Walking a little ways he quickly found her to be drunk when she stumbled into his side. Sighing he lifted her up into his arms. "Where did you get the rum?" he asked. "Forced Ketor to get it..."She mumbled nuzzling her face into his hair. "Of course." He said with a roll of his eyes._

That had been months ago and still they had not had any luck. Sighing he glance up from the table to see men around the pub looking at them. Becoming worried about her safety he wrapped his arm around her before pulling her deeper into his side. When she looked up at him he just nodded at the plate, "Eat amrâl." he said not wishing more stress on her. When the men went to advance he quickly grabbed the hilt of his sword in one hand while holding his female's hip with the other. Suddenly there was a man sitting in front of the couple. Both Thorin and Whitney knotted their brows, "Mind if I join you?... I'll have the same." The old man said to a passing waitress. Thorin looked to see the men backing away, looking back he saw the man smiling at Whitney, "I should introduce myself, My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey." Thorin raised his chin and nodded, "I know who you are."

The three sat talking for some time of Thrain, Whitney letting out a sigh and moving to hold her husbands hand, She knew the pain he flelt of loosing his family. The weight of being king placed on his shoulders. Seeing Gandalf reach into his pocket she watches as he unrolls the script message and slides it across the table to Thorin, "It is Black Speech." He said making Thorin look at him with unease and pull back his females hand when she went to reach for it. "A promise of payment..." "For what?" Thorin asked "Your heads. Someone wants both of you dead. Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the dwarves, together you have the might and power to retake Erebor... Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families, demand they stand by their oath." Sighing Thorin looked at him with annoyance."The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King’s jewel, the Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten, that jewel was stolen by Smaug." Hearing her husband's temper coming out Whinety rubs his leg under the table making him look at her and take a deep breath. "What if I were to help you reclaim it?" Gandalf said making Whitney knit her brows and look at the man. "How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away, buried beneath the feet of a fire breathing dragon." Smirking Gandalf took out his pipe, "Yes, it does. Which is why we’re going to need a burglar."

Thorin had decided to go take back his kingdom, much to his female's dismay. "You can't go! Thorin it's a death trap!" She yelled as he packed his bag. Looking up he saw her crying. "Darling I have no choice it is my duty...!" "NO! It's not your duty it's just something you want!" She growled making Thorin glare at her, "Woman I'm warning you. Do not test me." he said pointing his finger at her, "Or what? You will leave me? Too late Thorin your already doing that!" Giving a loud growl he quickly jumped to grab her. Pinning her to the bed under him he stared daggers down at her. "DO YOU THINK I WANT TO LEAVE YOU?! THAT I WANT TO BE AWAY FROM YOU FOR MORE THAT A SECOND?!... I love you, I love you more than anything in this world!" the small omega trembled in fear as she looked up at her alpha. Hard yellow eyes stared down at her with a mouth filled with his sharp teeth. When Thorin heard the small Whimper and saw the tears filling her blue eyes he let out a sigh. Laying his head on her chest he kissed ht e skin there, "I don't want to leave you. I will come back for you darling, I promise... I'll come back." 

Early the next morning Thorin looked down at the small omega laying naked under the furs. After their fight last night he had made love to her for hours, spending as much time memorizing her body. The only other time they had been apart was when he went to war. That had been for three months, who knew how long this journey would take. Stroking the side of her face with his knuckles he bent down to place a kiss of her forehead. "I love you... my world." he whispered. Laying the note he had wrote for her on the side table telling her goodbye. He wished he could have told her in person but knew it was easier this way. Grabbing his bag he quietly made his way out of the room. 

Hearing the door close Whitney's eyes popped open. Sitting up she went over to the window in their room. Waiting until she saw his horse leaving before she threw on her fathers mithril vest and got dressed in a pair of black trousers, grey tunic, fur boots and her cloak. Grabbing her own bag she had packed from under the bed she looked back at the room once more before leaving to follow her husband.... if he was to die, she would die right along side of him.


	19. Chapter 19

Whitney watched as the dwarves made their way into the hobbit's home. Deciding now was as good a time as ever she went to the door and knocked three times. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a not to happy looking hobbit. He looked as if he was going to tell her off at first but stopped when he looked at her. "I..I ah... " Bilbo what is it?" a deep voice said before the door opened more. Whitney Smiled at the tall Wizard, "Hello Gandalf." She said with a smile and saw as he gave her a smile that said she was going to be in trouble soon. "Bilbo this Whitney Oakensheild... please show her to the rest of the company." Looking up at Gandalf Bilbo bowed his head before allowing her inside his home. Walking into the room full of dwarves Whitney saw them all to be eating. She knew all of them from home, some had originated from Erabor some from the blue mountains. Seeing their bad table manners she crossed her arms over her chest and raised her chin, "Oi, Where are your manners?" Hearing the female's voice all movement stopped and they turned to look at her. "Auntie Whitney!? What are you doing here?" Kili said as he lowered his hand that was raised to throw a biscuit. "I apologize for my nephews behavior Master Baggins." She said looking at the hobbit. "Come lassie eat." Balin said pulling up a chair for her to sit in. Placing a plate in front of her she began eating her food while the others cleaned up. She tapped her foot along to the music as dishes were thrown in the air and the hobbit looked worrisome. Giggling she looked to see Dwalin shaking his head at her. "What?" She asked  as he eyes went back to her food. "He is not going to be very forgiving when he finds out you disobeyed him." The strong warrior said with a sigh. "He'll get over it." she mumbled but tensed up when a loud knock flooded the room. "He is here." Gandalf said.

They all gathered by the door when Gandalf went to open it, Whitney hiding behind Dwalin's wide form. "...Wouldn't have found it all had it not been for that mark on the door." Thorin's deep voice rang. "There is no mark on that door it was painted a week ago.." Bilbo insisted. Clearing his throat Gandalf placed his hand on the Bilbo's shoulder. "Bilbo allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakensheild." Tilting his head to the side Bilbo stood tall, "Oakensheild? So are you Miss Whitney's husband?" he asked making Thorin knot his brows and glare down at the hobbit. "How do you know my wife?"he asked with a slight growl. "Well she... she was here earlier...." the hobbit said as he looked around the room for the woman. Thorin's breaths became heavy and he tightened his jaw. "Whitney!?" he growled and watched as Dwalin stepped aside to reveal his small mate. She had her chin dipped down but met his eyes and gave him a guilty smile. "Hi alpha." She said in a small voice. When his growl filled the room her gaze dropped to the floor. "Come here." He said in a commanding voice that sent chills down her spine. Slowly walking over to stand in front of him she kept her gaze on the floor but looked to see everyone staring at her with pity. "inkhirî!" He shouted making everyone quickly leave the room. Looking up Whitney saw his eyes full of rage. She flinched when he grabbed hold of the back of her neck and led her outside.

Dragging her into the small forest outside of the village he stopped by a fallen tree. Pushing her to it he pinned her down so that she was bent over it. "What do you think you are doing her! I told you to stay in the blue mountains! You deliberately disobeyed me, Make me look like a fool in front of everyone, as if I cannot control my omega! You leave me no choice this time Whitney, I give you too much leniency , you will be punished." He growled beside her ear as he pulled his belt from his waist. Hearing the snap of his belt Whitney flinched. Leaning up Thorin pulled her trousers down her legs to leave her ass bare. Holding her down with one hand he raised the belt with the other. Feeling her shaking he stood tall and remembered what he had to do. "I am sorry." he told her before swinging the belt, she cried out as the leather met her skin, setting it on fire. Again and again he brought it down on her backside until he voice was hoarse from screaming. Letting out a sigh Thorin dropped his hand to his side and looked at his wife. She laid bent over on the tree, her legs shaking under her. The skin of her ass red and raw with quickly forming welts as wide as his belt. He could hear her sniffling and closed his eyes as the realization of what he had just done came to. Knowing he couldn't break he removed his member from his trousers and began stroking it as he rubbed her lower back. Moving to rub her lips he gave a feral growl and felt as her slick covered his fingers. Placing the head of his cock at her entrance he heard her whimper. "Hush. This is your fault. You will  learn to obey me." He said in a stern voice making her lip quiver. What she didn't see was the look of remorse on his face. Without reading her he slammed into her core making her gasp out. She cried with every thrust of hips. His pelvis slapping against the raw skin of her ass. She wanted to push him away but knew it would only anger him more, so she gripped the tree as hard as she could. Biting her lip until she tasted blood to keep from screaming.

Thorin gripped her hip bones with enough pressure to bruise, holding her in place as he slammed into her. Groaning he threw his head back as he felt his climax coming.  Moving his hand down around her stomach he began to rub circles on the bundle of nerves. It didn't take long for her to begin whining for release. "Cum!" he commanded and felt as his omega obeyed her alpha's orders. Her muscles milking him of his seed. Growling he stayed buried in her as deep as possible, insuring that all of his cum filled her womb. Once he was done Thorin pulled out of her with a wet pop and looked down to see her small hole dripping with his thick white seed. Putting his belt back on he moved over to her and gently rubbed his knuckles over her backside hearing as she whimpered. Pulling her trousers back up he tried his best to keep from hitting the area. Once they were tied around her waist he scoped her up into his arms, hearing her whine in pain he looked down to see her small body trembling and tears rolling down her cheeks along with red blotches from crying. 

Sitting on the ground he held her in his arms. Rocking her small frame he placed light kisses over her forehead and rubbed her back. He could hear her still crying and felt terrible. Placing his lips to her head he closed his eyes. "Why did you come?" He mumbled into her hair. "I...I want...wanted to help y...you." she sobbed. Letting out a sigh he shook his head. "I didn't want you to come for a reason amrâl. This quest is too dangerous as it is and now I have to worry about your safety as well. Not to mention your heats." Looking down at her he saw guilt and sadness. "I'm sorry." She mumbled out as another tear fell from her eye. ..You will do as I say. You are not to leave my side are we clear?" he asked and saw as she nodded. Knowing she would soon be asleep he stood and carried her back to the hobbit's home to continue the meeting.

For the next few weeks the Company of Thorin Oakensheild moved east with no problems so far. They had stopped for the few days of Whitey's heat, camping by a small spring the two went off into the woods to camp alone. Dwalin and Balin had been in charge of the company during their absents and made sure everyone stayed in line. It had came to no surprise when they were all siting by the fire one night after supper that Bilbo had asked the obvious question. "Where exactly are Thorin and Whitney? They have been gone for two days... Are they alright?" Gandalf gave a small cough of around his pipe and looked to Balin for assistance. Taking a deep breath the oldest dwarf looked to Bilbo and gave a soft smile. "Do you know anything of dwarven customs laddie?" Seeing him shake his head he heard a snort and saw his brother, Dwalin rolling his eyes. "Well in our race their are three ranks of people, Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Alphas are the highest ranking of the three and can only be males. Betas are what most of us are and are the middle class and can be either male or female. Lastly are the omegas, they are extremely rare and can only be females...""Mmmhm. So who is who?" The hobbit asked looking around the group. "All the dwarves you see here are betas except for Gloin and Thorin, they are both Alphas..." "What about Whitney?" he asked making Dwalin give his brother a look of warning. He knew if Thorin was to hear them talking about his mate he would not be very happy. "She laddie is an omega... one of only six born in 400 years. They are a very interesting breed to say the least. Every month they go into heat... ah a breeding season. They have to mate laddie or they will be in much pain..." Bilbo's eyes went wide at this and a red blush covered his cheeks. "So.. they are matting then? All this time?" He asked shocked by how long the two had been coupling... "Enough! It is no concern of yours or any of ours for that matter." Dwalin said standing up for his king and queen. Looking at the ground Bilbo knew he was right, "Forgive me, you are right." he said before rolling over and going to sleep.

The next morning it was raining when Dwalin woke them all up and told them to pack everything up, that they would be moving on today. By the time they were on their ponies Thorin's pony broke through the tree line. Bilbo looked to see Whitney sitting side saddle in front of Thorin. The king had his arms wrapped around her to hold the reins of his pony in front of her. Bilbo couldn't help but worry for the woman that looked completely drained. Her eyes were barley open as she leaned into Thorin's chest. Once the company was moving he rode his horse up to ride beside the intimidating male, tensing when Thorin's eyes snapped to his. Before he could say anything Bilbo held out one of the roast beef sandwiches he had saved from last night. "I thought the two of you may be hungry." he said in a small voice. Thorin's face softened at the hobbit's thoughtfulness and watched carefully as Whitney's head lifted some to smile at Bilbo. With a shaking hand she reached out to take the sandwich from him. Bilbo let out the breath he had been holding in when Thorin gave him a great full nod. Looking back down at the woman he saw her give him a tired smile. He couldn't help when his eyes drifted to the many bruises that covered her neck. When he saw the large mark on her neck that resembled a bite he sucked in his breath getting Thorin's attention. The dwarf King was quick to cover his mate with the cloak, shielding her from the other mans eyes. Bilbo looked to see Thorin's face back in that firm glare and nodded his head before letting his pony fall behind to ride beside Gandalf.

Gandalf raised his brows when the hobbit's eyes creased in confusion. "Something bothering you Bilbo?" his deep voice asked. Breaking his gaze from the two at the front Bilbo looked to the gray wizard. "Whitney... her neck... she had a...a..Did Thorin hurt her?" He stuttered all to confused by the situation. Gandalf raised his brows before glancing up at the two mates. He watched as Whitney tried to feed her alpha male some of the sandwich and smiled when Thorin just nodded down telling her to eat. Looking back to the road in front of him he sat up some. "I can assure you Bilbo Thorin would never hurt her in any way unnecessary. He is after all an alpha, it is in his blood to care for his mate... The mark you saw is a claiming mark, one made during an act of matting between a alpha and omega. It is completely natural and something that she is used to. Do not worry my friend our leader take good care of his female... But i will warn you not to push your boundaries when it comes to Whitey, Thorin will be quick to act upon his possessive instincts." 

Thinking about what Gandalf had told him he watched the interesting couple from afar. He listened as Gandalf and the other dwarves talked about the weather and the other wizards that protected these lands. When they came to a stop for the night he would cautiously look up from his bowl of soup to see Thorin dip his head to her neck and lick at the wound. Watch him lure her to sleep as he played with her long red hair before he too seemed to drift off with her head in his lap and his cloak covering her form. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided to stop writing fan fiction. I will finish up Alpha dwarf and maybe write another chapter for The Animal within. If anyone has any requests I will accept them until the end of February. Sorry just don’t have any motivation anymore. Thank you to everyone that reads my crappy work and decided I was worth your time.

Whitney sat on the small stone by the once home that was now ruins. She listened as her alpha and Gandalf exchanged harsh words on wither or not they should go to Rivendale. When Gandalf had had enough he had stormed off and Thorin had commanding the others to start a fire and begin cooking. Seeing Fili and Kili standing about she stood and went to walk over to them. "Would you two look after the ponies for the night?" she asked and saw as they both smiled at her before nodding and walking away. Hearing a stream of water near by she grabbed her bag and walked in the direction of it. Finding the small spring she felt the water to find it slightly cold but smelling herself she thought it was well worth it. Undressing everything but her breast bindings and underwear she grabbed the bar of soap and stepped into the water, letting out a hiss at the cold water. Getting waist deep she bent down to wet up to her shoulders before rubbing the bar of soap in her hands to make a thick lather. Rubbing the suds into her skin she sighed at how much better she felt.

Back at the camp Thorin made sure everyone was doing as he ordered before looking around for his wife. Not seeing her he turned to Bofur, one of her good friends. "Bofur, Have you seen Whitney?" he asked and saw as the dwarf looked at him, "Aye, the lass went thata way." he told him while pointing in the direction of the forest. Tightening his jaw Thorin nodded his head in thanks before going to look for her. A small ways in he heard splashing and pushed back a bush to see his mate waist deep in the water. Seeing her clothes laying on the rocks drying off in the sun from being washed. She had her back to him and he smiled as he snuck over to her. Going to touch her shoulder he stopped, "Thorin Oakensheild you better not touch me with your nasty hands after I just got all clean." she said making him chuckle. Standing he began undressing, "And how did you know it was me? What if some other man found you out here nude and vulnerable." He asked as he stepped into the water behind her, "I pity the man that ever ties to touch me... You see I have this husband that is very possessive of me, hates for other men to even look at me.." she said in an amused voice as she washed her hair. Rubbing the bar of soap over his chest and arms Thorin gave a smirk, "He sounds like an ass." He said looking at her. "He is... thinking about trading him in for another..." She said with a shrug of her shoulder but never got to finish her sentence as she was tackled into the water, letting out a yelp of surprise. Popping up out of the water they stayed bending down so their shoulders were just barley above the water, she looked to see him glaring down at her playfully. Snatching on her arm he pulled her to straddle his lap and placed his hands on her shoulder blades that were covered by her long hair. Dipping his head he pressed his lips to hers. Licking at her bottom lip before rolling his tongue into her mouth.

When he needed air he fisted his hands in her hair under his hands and pulled down so that she arched her neck back. Trailing kisses to her neck he licked and sucked small love marks into her skin to show all the men who's she was. Biting down lightly he heard her gasp out and move down to her chest, sucking her pert nipples into his mouth.He could feel how hard they were from the cold water but felt as they became softer by the warmth of his mouth. When he had her moaning out he pulled back, letting her nipple pop out f his mouth. Looking down at her lust filled eyes he smirked when she looked confused, "Better stop now... with you trading me in and all..." he said with a chuckle making her smack his chest and move to his throat. Licking at his skin he felt as her hands moved to rub up his abdomen and chest. Letting out a purr he flinched when she bit down on his neck. Growling he pulled her back some and smiled at her before continuing where he left off. 

When the two were done they redressed in their clothes that were now clean and dry before heading back to camp. Seeing everyone else eating Bofur was quick to serve them their food with a wink, "I see ya found er'...took ya a while to bring er' back to camp."he said making the rest of the company give a wolf call. Whitney blushed beet red and smacked his shoulder as Thorin just raised his chin and chuckled. Leading his mate over to where their bedrolls were set up they ate their food. All was fine and dandy before Fili and Kili burst through the tree line. Both were out of breath and gasping for air. Thorin was quick to stand, "What wrong?" his deep voice asked before both of the boys looked up to him and gulped, "Trolls."

 When all the company went to fight Thorin looked back to his mate and shook his head, "No. You stay here..." "But..." NO Whitney. DO not leave this blanket. Understood?" Seeing her from he looked at her and furrowed his brows and saw as she nodded. Looking away from him he could tell she was angry, "Don't pout darling, I only want to keep you safe." he told her bending down to kiss the crown of her head.Turning Whitney watched as they all ran towards where the trolls were. 

She had been sitting there for over an hour now and none of them had returned. She chewed at her fingernails, her nerves getting the better of her. What if something had happened to them? Hearing the trees bending and loud thumps she quickly hid behind one of the large boulders. Peeking out from around it she saw as a troll looked around their camp. He moved around bags and gave a scoff before walking back towards the way he came. No longer worried about what her mate had said she followed the beast. 

"Go search their camp for anymore!" one of the trolls had ordered the other making Thorin's blood run cold. Whitney. She was at the camp. "No!" he yelled thrashing about in the bag he had been thrown in. "Quiet you!" the angrier of the three trolls yelled before kicking him and making his way towards the camp. Thorin groaned as the troll kicked him and looked around for anything to aid him in escaping. It wasn't long before the troll came back, seeing him empty handed Thorin let out a relieved sigh. "Nothing!" He yelled making the other trolls growl. "Don't bother cooking em', let's just sit on em' and squash them into jelly..." "They should be sauted and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." "That does sound quit nice." The trolls said to one another. Hearing about how they would be cooked made the dwarves groan and thrash trying to escape.

Whitney listened to the trolls talk from high in the tree top where she was hiding, She face palmed herself when Bilbo mentioned that they needed to be skinned first. She knew the little hobbit was only trying to help but that was a terrible way of doing it. When One of the Trolls lifted Bomber up and dangled him over his mouth Whitney panicked. Aiming the slingshot she had taken from Kili a few nights ago when he wouldn't stop shooting Bilbo with it. Letting the band go the rock smacked the troll right on the nose. "Oy what was that?"He yelled dropping Bomber and holding onto his nose. "What now?!" the other one said before Whitney Shot him on the back of the neck causing him to groan out. All three trolls were now looking about for whatever was causing them pain. Whitney giggled from where she was hiding, looking down she met her alpha's eyes. She saw anger and fear. When one of the trolls noticed her red hair in the green of the leaves he quickly reached forward and grabbed her. Holding her up by her leg he roared at her. "Looky what we got ere'. A girly dwarf." The angrier of the three said, poking at her chest. Swinging around by her leg Whitney growled up at the troll. Thorin was panicking now as the monsters poked and prodded at his female. "I wounder does she taste any sweeter than the others?"He said as he held her over his mouth, ready to swallow her whole. "No! Not her... she..she's infected!" Bilbo quickly said causing all of them to stop and look to him. Thorin gave a loud growl at the hobbit insulting his mate. "You what?" "She.. she is a half breed... her blood is poison!" He yelled. Hearing what bilbo had said the troll quickly threw Whitney to the ground making her yelp in pain. "What do you take us for fools." one of the trolls said as he went to pick Whitney back up. "THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!" the all heard Gandalf yell before bringing his staff down on the large rock revealing the sun. All the dwarves cheered as the trolls turned to stone before their eyes. 

Once they were all free Thorin quickly went to his wife's side and pulled her into his arms. "I've never been so afraid in all my life." he mumbled into her hair. "What were you thinking?" he scowled down at her. "I couldn't let them eat Bomber." she said and saw as he just shook his head and pulled her into his arms. When he hugged her she let out a hiss in pain. Looking down he saw her face contorted into pain. "What is it?" he asked and saw as her hand went to her side. "My side hurts." she whispered and let him lead her away. Picking her up he sat her down on the large rocks and lifted her tunic to see the skin over her ribs quickly turning purple. "Oin!" Thorin yelled making the older dwarf come forward. Looking at her ribs the healer went to gently run his fingers over the area. Whitney flinched away and let out a whimper at his touch. "Sorry lassie... I'm afraid they are broken." He said with a shake of his head. "What can you do?" Thorin asked ad Oin shook his head, "Not much, Bind them." Nodding Whitney took in short breaths. When Gandalf came over to inform them of the troll cave Thorin was hesitant to leave his mates side but she smiled and told him it was okay. 

When the cave had been explored they all turned to leave when Kili yelled, "Something's coming!" Thorin was quick to run over to Whitney and take up arms in front of her. When a sled with larger than normal rabbits burst through the clearing they all looked confused. "Thieves, Fire, Murder!" Cocking her head to the side Whitney laughed out loud before moving around her husband. Grabbing her arm Thorin stopped her. "Radagast!? What are you doing here?" she asked with a giggle and saw as he looked to her. His once terified face turned into a smile, "Whitney my dear! It is so good to see you... You have grown into a beautiful woman, just as your mother." he said before twitching when Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh Gandalf I have been looking for you!"

While the two wizards talked Thorin led his wife away. "And do I want to know how you know the strange man?" he asked while looking over her ribs that were now bandaged. "He was a friend of my mothers. He used to bring me candies and new pets when I was a little girl, much to my fathers annoyance." she said with a giggle. Chuckling Thorin watched as her eyes went to his sword. "Oh, Look what I found in the troll cave..." He said unsheathing the blade to show her. When she ran her fingers over the blade it instantly became shiny, like it had just been made. Snapping his eyes to hers he saw her smiling, "It's an elvish sword, being half elf it reacts to my touch." she said making him nod. "Perhaps you should take it then..." He said but saw her shake her head. "No it is yours.. besides I have my own." she said holding up the sword that had been her fathers... the one Thrain had made. Thorin gave a soft smile, trying to hide the pain he felt at the loss of his father. Seeing her mates sadness she moved to cup his cheek. Lifting his gaze to meet her own she smiled softly at him before moving forward to place her lips on his. Just before their lips could meet a warg jump forth. Thorin quickly cut down the large wolf looking creature. Seeing Gandalf come forth he and Thorin began arguing. Hearing the sounds of the wargs Whitney began to go into a panic, her breathing becoming fast and shallow. "Whitney! Whitney darling calm down. It's okay, I won't let them get you..." Thorin said shaking her shoulders a bit to snap her out of her panicked state. "What's wrong with her?" Bilbo asked Fili in the background only to see him shake his head, "I don't know. I've never seen her like this." When Thorin saw her face grow pale he cupped her face in his palms. "Shh... deep breaths amrâl." he purred to her. "I'll drawl them off." "These are gungdbar orcs they will outrun you..." These are ruscapel rabbits... i'd like to see them try." Radagast smiled. Lifting his mate into his arms Thorin held on to her tightly and began to run.


	21. Chapter 21

Arriving in Rivendale Thorin held his female in arms while Gandalf talked with one of the elves. When a group of horses rode up and proceeded to surround them Thorin moved to the center of the group with Whitney pulled tightly to his chest. Seeing her head moving around to see she gave a smile before wiggling, attempting to get down from his hold. Sitting her on her feet he gave a growl and held tight to her hips when she went to walk away, "Oh come now Thorin..." She said pushing his hands from her and quickly going over to one of the elves. Thorin was quick to follow after her and tensed up when the elf that was talking to Gandalf turned to her and cupped her cheeks. " _Nin Sister's -iel. How cin gar- grown. Im gar- missed cin so."_  he said as he pulled back to look her over. When his eyes drifted to the angry looking dwarf behind her Lord Elrond stood tall and bowed his head to him. Turing around Whitney saw Thorin tensed and moved to hold his hand. "Thorin this is my uncle Elrond, my mother's brother. Elrond this is my husband ..." "Throin son of Thrain... You have your grandfather's barrings. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain..." Elrond said but Thorin only moved to stand closer to his mate. "Funny he made no mentions of you..." "Thorin!" Whitney scowl. Seeing someone coming running towards them their eyes snapped forward just as a woman embraced Whitney into a large hug. "Whitney! Oh I can't believe you are here!" She said but stopped when Whitney let out a hiss in pain. Pulling back Elrond creased his brows and looked to see Whitney holding her hand over her ribs. "You are injured." Shaking her head Whitney smiled up at the woman, "Nothing major.. It is nice to see you too Arwin." she said looking at her cousin. "What happened?" Arwin said going to lift her tunic. "Arwin! Not here.." Whitney screeched turning red at all the people around. "Why don't you go help tend to her wounds my daughter while I show the others where they can rest."Elrond said making Arwin nod and begin pulling Whitney away. Thorin was confused by the whole ordeal, he was the one used to be giving demands. Knowing his mate was in pain he let out a sigh before nodding to the rest of the group and following the two women if front of him.

Thorin Gently carried his wife into the adjoining room to the one Arwin had led them to. She had told them that the bath drawn for them had herbs to help ease Whitney's pain and relax. Seeing the large steaming tub Thorin stepped over the side into the hot water. Moving to sit he held his wife in his lap and sighed as he felt his sore muscles relaxing for the first time in months. He stroked his wet hand over Whitney's arm and shoulder, careful not to hit her side. Kissing at her neck and shoulders he couldn't help from becoming hard at having alone time with her. When his member pushed against her bottom she moved to look up at him. "No... you were very rude to Elrond." She told him with furrowed brows making him huff out. "He did nothing to you..." She said becoming annoyed by his judging of her family. "He is the same as the others.." "The other what Thorin?!" She asked moving off of his lap to sit in front of him. "Elves... the same as all other elves. The soon to turn their backs on anyone that isn't as high class as themselves! I hate even being in their presence." He snarled making Whitney crease her brows, standing she went to get out of the tub. "If you think that of all elves then mahal knows what you must think of me...I will not force you to be in presence any longer." she said in a soft voice that he could tell held much pain. Before he could think of anything to say she had left the room, closing the door behind her. Groaning he rubbed his hands over his face. Thinking of what he had just done, he slammed his fist down on the stone wall and threw his head back. So much for a relaxing bath.

Whitney had quickly threw on one of the robes in the room before walking out into the gardens she remembered as a child. How simple times had been back then. Her parents were still alive and happy. She remembered coming to Rivendale every few months so that her and her mother could see their family. She knew dwarves and elves had never fully gotten along but her father had put up with them because he knew when he had taken a elf as his mate he was accepting all of her. Sitting on the stone bench Whitney ran her fingers over the long marriage braid at her temple. It had been there since her wedding night. After she and Thorin had made love and rested she awoke to him braiding the intricate braid into her hair. He had told her that he loved her and he always would but thinking now she no longer knew how long that love would last. Did he truly accept all of her or only the half of her that was dwarf. They never talked about her elven side. He had never asked about her mothers side of the family, what if he didn't want that side of her. If they ever did have children would he think differently of them for being part elf. Hanging her head she let out a small yelp when she felt someone touch her shoulder. Turing she saw her cousin Arwin standing there with a concerned look. Giving her a forced smile the elven woman smiled before pulling her to her feet and leading her away.

Thorin had soaked int the bath for some time thinking of what he had done. He knew he should not have said what he did. Whitney was after all half elf and he had known that when he had fell in love with her. It angered him to know he had caused her to be sad, even worse made her think that he didn't want that side of her. Thinking e realized he had never even talked with her about her elven side, not in the one hundred and sixty years they had been married. Knowing he had to make it up to her he quickly got out of the bath a dressed for dinner. Meeting Gandalf in the hall he followed the Wizard into a great hall of sorts only with no walls. Looking around he did not see his mate and furrowed his brows. "I do believe Whitney and Arwin are having their own little reunion dinner." Elrond said leaning closer to Thorin. Taking a deep breath Thorin nodded his head. 

Supper had went well he had talked to Elrond about many of things and had even learnt the name of his new sword. After bofur's little performance he had been surprised to see Whitney had still not returned. Giving her time he had followed Gandalf and Elrond to a spare room. When the elf had said he could read the map he, Balin and Bilbo had went to stand before the moon stone. "The last night of Durin's day..." That was only three months away. Taking a deep breath he thanked Elrond before going in search of his female, they had been apart for long enough. Not finding her in their room he walked around the moon lit gardens. He was surprised to find even though it was dark that the moon gave enough light for him to see everything clearly. 

After about thirty minutes he was beginning to get worried until he walked by a small hidden area. Stopping mid stride he looked over to see her sitting on the marble floor looking up at two statues. Inspecting the intensely carved stone he saw it to be her parents. They were sanding side by side in one another's embrace. Hearing a sniffle he moved his gaze back to his mate. His brow furrowed when he noticed she was crying, he knew she missed her family. She had told him once that she wouldn't have even known what they look like if it not for the pictures. He cursed himself when he thought of how selfish he had been all these years. Seeing her now he saw the child that not even got to know what it was like to feel the love of her family. True she had Ketor and him but it wasn't the same. He had been so sad by the thought of his own parents death but at least he had had time with them where as she had only five or six years. Straightening up he made a promise to himself. When the mountain was reclaimed he would ask her more about her family. Would learn more about her elven side. Would be a better husband.

Slowly moving over to her he moved to sit behind her rubbing her arm gently when he saw her jump. The two sat in silence for some time until he ran his nose up her cheek. "I am sorry amrâl. I have not been a good mate to you and I want to apologize." She said nothing as she leaned into his chest and nuzzled his neck, silently telling him she forgave him. Looking down at her he kissed the top of her head. Seeing the different flowers in her hair he knotted his brows and lifted one of the new braids to inspect it. He had to hold back his fury at knowing another had touched her hair. In the dwarven community ones hair was only to be touched by their mate, it was a very intimate gesture. Seeing her smile he raised one brow and looked to her. "Arwin did it.. she said you would have to make up your previous actions to me by getting them out." Not being able to keep from smiling he chuckled and moved his hands to hold onto her thighs as he lifted her up. "Then I best get started." he said as he carried her to their room. 


	22. Chapter 22

Thorin lifted Whitney who was now exhausted up to carry her tightly in his arms up the mountain side. He could barely hear her small whimpers or smell her oncoming heat. The rain felt like needles hitting their skin and the wind was strong enough to make her almost fall off twice now. Thunder and lightning boomed loud in the sky making him have to shout back to the company. "We must find shelter!" He yelled just as Dwalin pointed to the sky "look out!" As a giant bolder was thrown against the mountain side. Thorin covered his omegas small frame with his own as rocks fell down around them. "This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle." Balin said when two stone giants came out from the mountains around them. 

Trying to dodge the falling rocks, the mountain they were on began to move, separating the group in half. Taking the opportunity when the part they were on got close to the side Thorin quicky jumped onto the still rock with his part of the company following. They watched in horror as the other half of the company was crushed between the two mountain sides.

"No! Fili!" Whitney cried thinking her eldest nefew had perished. Going around the corner they all let out a sigh of relief at seeing they were alright. Thorin and Whitney were quick to embrace their nefew. "Are your alright?" She asked him and saw him give a smile "aye auntie." "... Bilbo where's Bilbo?!" Bofur yelled making everyone look around. Seeing him hanging over the edge Whitney quickly grabbed his hand. His weight soon turned out to be too much for the female when she was pulled over the side.

Thorin watched in horror as his female was pulled over the mountain side. Jumping over he held onto the rocks with one hand while he grabbed the Hobbit with the other, throwing him rather roughly back onto the ledge. Looking down he saw Whitney clinging to the side for life as her feet kicked and thrashed, trying to find something to stand on. "I'm coming amrâl, just hold on!" He yelled, climbing down to her. 

Reaching out he grabbed her just as her hand slipped off the wet stone. Swinging her around to his back he felt her arms wrap around his neck, pulling his hair slightly. "Hold on tight." He told her, hearing her crying. Climbing back up the mountain side he felt Dwalin lifted Whitney from his back to pull her up. Rolling onto the ledge he stood and pulled his shaking mate into his arms. Petting her head he looked over her shoulder to the Hobbit, growling. "I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin said. Lifting Whitney up he went to look for a cave, "he's been lost ever since he left home, he shouldn't have come he has no place amongst us." He growled. "Thorin..." He heard Whitney go to say but quickly tightened his hold on her, "hush." 

Whitney grew quiet, obeying the command of her alpha. She felt bad for Bilbo and knew that thorin was only upset about what had happened, he didn't mean it. Meeting Bilbo sad eyes over thorin shoulders she gave him an apologetic look. "Over here, there's a cave." Thorin shouted to the others. 

After he and Dwalin had searched it to make sure it was empty thorin had taken his mate to lay in the far corner. While she layed out the bed roll he looked over the company, stopping Gloin when he went to make a fire. Turning back to his female he moved to get the blankets when he saw her drinking from a small vile away from him. Knitting his brows he went to take it from her, "what is that?" He asked but saw her quickly hold it behind her. "Nothing..." She started but day his hard glare. "It's just herbs Arwin have me..." "for what?" Looking down she bit her lip making him grip her chin and force her to look at him. "For what?" He asked again looking at her eyes. "To help with... Conception." She said and saw as tears well up in her eyes.

Thorin let out a sigh, moving his hand to cup her cheek he wiped away her tears with his thumb. Pulling her into his arms he layed them down and pulled the blanket over her. "We will have a child amrâl, I swear to you. But not until we are somewhere safe... I love you. Get some sleep." He told her kissing the top of her head. Feeling her cuddle into his chest she mumbled an I love you too and kissed his neck. 

It wasn't long before thorin felt his omega letting out deep breaths against his neck. He knew she was exhausted from the journey so far and they were only half way. Her heat would be here within the next day or so and then he would have to find somewhere for them to mate. He had put her in danger too many times to count, the exact opposite in which an alpha was supposed to do. He shouldn't have let her come, he should have sent her back home. Hearing others talking he listened and heard it to be Bilbo and bofur... The Hobbit was leaving. Not saying anything he felt a vibration in the floor and became alert. "Wake up!"he yelled, starting most. Suddenly the floor cave in and they all began to fall.

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Thorin tried to hold onto Whitney as they fell. He heard as she yelped out when her small body connected with the stone. Moving to hold her above him he grunted when they landed, his eyes going wide he quickly rolled to cover her from the others talking on them. Feeling dazed he was soon snatched away from her. Looking around he saw goblins swarming them. He growled and fought back as they pulled and tugged at his female. Snatching her away from them he held tightly to her wrist as they were led down the tunnels.

Coming to a stop he snarled at the on going song, watching as the goblin king danced. When he was through he turned to address the company. Thorin pulled whitney into his chest, wrapping his cloak around her. He couldn't let them find out she was a female. Looking around he snatched bofur's hat from his head placing it on her head he met the dwarfs eyes, seeing what he was doing bofur nodded his head. "Stay quiet." Thorin said leaning down to whisper in her ear.

When it came time for them to be searched he punched the goblin that pulled at Whitney's clothing. Shoving him back he was knocked away from Whitney revealing her to the filth. "No no!" Thorin yelled when she was pushed to get knees before the goblin King. The fat blob smiled wickedly at the female, lifting her up by her hair. Whitney cried out and whimpered at the pain in her scalp. Seeing thorin trying to get to her the Gibbon smirked, bringing her to his face he sniffed at her before looking at thorin. "Well look who it is, thorin oakensheild, King under the mountain... Only you don't have a mountain and now you don't have a mate... Throw her in the dungeon." He said passing Whitney off to the others. 

"THORIN!" Whitney screamed. Panicking he went to go forward when they started hitting his back with the whips making him fall to his knees. "Cut off his head!" The goblin King yelled but then all was silenced by a strong wave. Looking up they saw gandalf standing on the ledge. "Take up arms, Fight. Fight!" He yelled and soon they were all fighting back. Thorin team over to the goblin that was beating and whipping his Omega, cutting his head from his shoulders with one swing of his sword.

Going to lift her up she continued to fight, not realizing it was him. Groaning when she punched him in the jaw he quickly grabbed her arms and gave her a small shake. Seeing him she calmed, cupping her face he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. "Shhh it's alright, I have you my darling... Hurry we have to get out of here." He said before pulling her behind him.

Once out of the mountain she fell to get knees and leaned down to try and catch her breath. Moving her shaking hand to her back she brought it back to see blood on it. The goblin had whipped her, cutting the skin of her neck. Thankfully the mithril vest of her father's had saved the rest of hey back from being harmed. Hearing the howls of wargs she froze. Her heart rate rising and her body unable to move.

The memory of her parents being killed in front of her ran through her head, she couldn't breath, couldn't scream. The only thing she could do was listen to her father's battle cries turn into roars of pain when the wargs began biting into his flesh. Seeing the orcs hold her mother to the ground before pushing her dress up. With tear filled eyes she cried out for her mother only for her to shake her head and mouth the word "run." 

"RUN!" gandalf yelled as the wargs came down the mountain side towards them. Thorin looked to see his mate in a state of shock. Lifting her into his arms when she didn't move he followed the others up into the trees, passing Whitney off to Dwalin while he climbed up. Looking down he saw a sight he thought he would never see again, azog. 


	24. Chapter 24

Whitney watched in horror as thorin stood on the tree they were all hanging on. "THORIN!" she screamed as she dangled over the side of the tree, her arms becoming weaker the longer she held on, but he paid her no mind. Glaring down azog he made his way to attack. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as azog white warg tackled thorin to the ground. Soon the beast was biting down on Thorin side, shaking him around like a rag doll. Throwing him away she tried with all her might to go help her mate but with all her thrashing about the branch she was holding onto snapped and she fell.

Being caught by the huge eagle she was quick to look back at the firey scene. She let out about gasp when Bilbo went to her husband's aid, knocking azog back when he went to cut off thorin's head. Before the pale orc could hurt either of them they were picked up other eagles.

The queen of the dwarves could only look on as the eagles took them to a large Cliff. Sitting thorin's body down gently she jumped from her own and ran to him. Shaking him she sobbed out his name but he did nothing. When gandalf came over he nodded to Dwalin and the warrior quickly wrapped his arms around the female and pulled her away. She cried and tried to get out of his hold but then saw as gandalf began mumbling something. Still shaking she let Dwalin sit her on the rock ground and watched as thorin gasped for air.

Relief was soon overcome by anger as she glared at her alpha. She watched as he made up with Bilbo, hugging the Hobbit and thanking him for saving his life before his eyes meet hers. Slowly making his way over to her he saw her furious. "Armàl I..." He started but was quickly silenced by a loud smack. Everyone stood in shock as they witnessed the small Omega slap the larger alpha. 

Thorin didn't move as he felt the sting on his cheek. He didn't yell. He watched as a sad tear ran down her cheek. Going to wipe it away she pushed his hand away "just leave me alone." She whimpered before turning and walking away from him. The king stood still for a moment and just let out a sigh. Looking down at his feet before up at the lonely mountain in the East. They were so close to their destination but at the she time he and Whitney had never been so far apart.

Waiting for Bilbo to return thorin looked over at his female he saw her back was turned to him. "Give her time to calm down." He heard Dwalin say from beside him but just shook his head, "I don't blame her, I would be angry too." He said in a soft voice before turning when he heard Bilbo return.

Deciding to make it to the house gandalf had mentioned had proved to be a task. A giant bear that he had told them was in fact their host. "Get some sleep... You're safe." Gandalf had told them making them all go lay in the hay. Looking towards Whitney he saw her already laying in the back part of the stables, away from everyone. He knew her heat was making an appearance again. No doubt she had already started it by the exhaustion that showed on her face. Choosing the stable right beside hers he listened to her deep breathing, praying she would forgive him soon.


	25. Chapter 25

Waking the next morning Thorin looked to see Dwalin nodding his head in the direction of the others that were standing by the window looking outside. Making his way over to them he listened as Gandalf explained the plan. He and Bilbo would go out first after the dawrves would follow. "Only go out in pairs.... Bombur you count as two so you go out alone." Gandalf said before taking a deep breath and heading out. Thorin waited as they all slowly headed out, he stared in the direction of his female, he could smell her eat strongly in the air and had to hold back the raging alpha in him. When everyone was out he made his way out to great their host, hopefully the man would not rip them to shreds as Gandalf said he had done to his last intruders. 

Beorn had invited them inside, not very happy with them being in his home but refusing to turn them away to be killed by the orcs. He had yet again had his eyes glued to where he knew his omega was sleeping when he heard Beorn mention Azog. Looking at the large man he saw him pouring everyone a mug of milk, "You know of Azog, How?" He asked and saw the skin changer sigh. "My people were the first to live in the mountains. Azog enslaved most of my people, not for work you understand but for sport. Killing and torturing them seemed to amuse him." he said in a sad deep voice. Thorin listened intensely as the man he pitied told them about his life. He was just in the middle of telling them about mirkwood when they heard a small voice. Her sudden presence seemed to startle Beorn and he jumped up setting Thorin on guard. "Thorin..." Hearing the voice of his female Thorin's eyes snapped to the hallway to see his wife standing there on shaking legs. She was holding herself up by one of the large posts and he saw her body trembling. Her face was flushed and she looked completely exhausted by the heat burning through her body. When he saw her go to fall he quickly went to catch her, cradling her small body against his own.

"A woman as well?" Beorn said looking to the wizard. "Ah yes, This is Whitney, Whitney Oakensheild, Thorin's wife..." He said as Beorn made his way over to the two. Thorin stiffened as the male came closer to his female. Having to bite his tongue to hold back the growl in his throat. When the bear man came to stand beside them he looked down at the woman with clear worry. "She is in heat..." He said shocking Thorin, Nodding his head he saw as the man sighed. "Come with me." was all he said before walking out of the room. Knotting his brows Thorin looked down to the whimpering omega in his arms before lifting her up and following after the man. He followed the man to a small shed a small ways from the house. Thorin watched as he lifted a latch opening the door. "It is not much but it is all that I have to offer. I use it to dry herbs in the summer. It will give you your privacy." Looking inside Thorin saw the small shed to have a thick layer of hay on the floor. Knowing Whitney needed to mate soon he looked up to the man's eyes and bowed his head in thanks. Handing him a pile of blankets he walked away, leaving the couple alone.

Closing the door behind them, Thorin flipped the latch rendering them in almost total darkness. Laying one of the blankets over the hay before placing Whitney in the center. As soon as he pulled away she curled up in pain. Sitting beside her on the blanket he unlaced his boots and then her own. Slowly he peeled the dirty and mostly torn clothing from her body. Pulling the mithril vest over her head he sucked in a breath at the many bruises and cuts that littered her body. He had not seen her body since their time in RIvendale and was shocked at how it looked now. Before this journey he had made sure she never did too much, he remembered throwing a fit if even the smallest scrape tainted her skin. The only marks he wanted on her body was the ones he made. Letting out a huff of air he grabbed his knife from his boot, cutting the breast bindings from her chest and pulling the underwear down her legs. Seeing her completely bare made his cock grow incredibly stiff, how he missed the luxuries of home, where he could take her daily, sometimes multiple times a day. He would be happy when they would once again have time for each other. Undressing himself he layed down beside her and purred at their skins touching once again. Hearing her whimper he ran his nose up her jaw but felt her growl and try to move away from him. Knotting his brows he went to stroke her cheek when she bit down on his hand making him groan in pain. Growling he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her neck to arch back, Growling he bit down on her throat. He didn't break the skin but made sure to make his point. "Enough! I'm sorry. I know I acted like a fool and I'm sorry. I know your mad at me and you have a right to be but you need to mate. You are weak and in pain and as much as you don't want me near you right now you are going to have to get over it because I refuse to let you lay i pain because you are too suborn to admit when you need help! So I am going to fuck you for the next few days and when we are done you can go back to being mad at me if you want, Do I make myself clear." he snarled and heard as she gave a small whimper but felt her nod her head. 

Instantly his mouth slammed into hers. Thorin was quick to push his tongue into her mouth, groaning at her taste. Without breaking from her mouth he ran his hand down her side to her thigh. Spreading her legs he settled himself between them. Rubbing his fingers up her slit he let out a feral growl making slick coat his fingers. Spreading it around he lined himself up with her entrance before pushing in. Hearing her whimper he held down her hip with one hand while his other stayed fisted into her hair. She cried out into his mouth at the slightly painful stretch, Not wanting the others to hear his female cries he kept his mouth over hers. Once he was settled he gave her the much needed time to adjust to his girth. Breaking form her mouth he kissed down to her neck. "Good girl." he cooed to her, nipping at her ear. Feeling her shiver he smirked and pulled back his hips before slowly rolling them back in. Kissing her neck he trialed his hand from her hip to her breast, pinching the small bud between his fingers. When she cried out he moved his other hand to cover her mouth. "Mmmmm..." she moaned around his hand as he snapped his hips into hers. Nipping at her neck he let out heavy breaths into her skin. "My sweet omega. Mmmm. Going to fill you up with my seed. Is that what you want, do you want your alpha's knot?" he said in a deep voice making her whine around his hand and nod her head.  Grinning he felt as she began to tremble under him and knew she was close to her own release. Gripping her thigh in his hand he threw it over his back, allowing him to go deeper into her. When he began to growl and grunt he burried his nose into her neck and licked at the skin. Pushing his knot into her body he sunk his teeth into her neck and filled her with his seed. He held his hand over her mouth as she screamed, making sure no other man would hear his females music. When he was done he pulled back to look at the claiming mark, licking at the wound to make sure it would stay clean. Rolling over he held her close, petting her head as she rested up for their next matting session. 

It took only two days this time for her heat to end and although Thorin knew they needed to hurry to the mountain he missed the closeness with his female. Lifting her onto the pony he went to grab the supplies Beorn had given them. Whitney looked at nothing while she waited for them to leave. When she felt a presence she looked up to see Beorn standing beside the pony she was on. "eat these it will help give you your strength back." he told her handing her a small burlap bag. Opening the drawstring she saw them to be candies. Popping one in her mouth she hummed at the sweet taste of honey and lavender. "Thank you for all you have done to help us." She told him in a soft voice and saw as he just bowed his head. "You are an omega?" he said more than asking. Nodding she saw him nod, "How did you know?" She asked tilting her head to the side. "I have been around a long time, I know many smells." he said before walking away to go talk to thorin. The female watched curiously as the two men talked. When they both looked to her she knotted her brows. Seeing Thorin nod his head in thanks he made his way back over to his wife, mounting the pony to sit behind her. "What was that about?" she asked as they rode towards Mirkwood. Thorin took a deep breath before moving to hold of her hands in his own, "He told me to take care of you. That if I harm you he will eat me." Whitney couldn't help but let out a giggle at the threat making Thorin chuckle as well. "It will take him a week to chew through your hard head." she joked making Thorin smack her leg. 

 


	26. Chapter 26

So much had happened in the last two months Whitney didn't even know what to think. They had been attacked by giant spiders, imprisoned by elves, Kili had been shot in the leg... and worse of all they had made it into the mountain. All these years they had dreamed of reclaiming Erabor and now they were here. Smaug had been killed. Shot with a black arrow by no other than Bard, the man that had gotten them into lake town. He was right all along, as soon as smaug had been awoken he had burned lake town to the ground. The people there now homeless, living in the ruins of Dale. She had begged Thorin to help them but he was no longer her Thorin. Tensing when his hand pet the back of her head she looked up from where she sat on the step beside the throne. HE was paying her no mind as he and Balin talked about why the arkenstone had yet to be found. His face was hard and his eyes cold. "And still it is NOT FOUND!" Thorin yelled causing the omega to flinch. Meeting Balin's eyes she saw heartbreak and knew it well. Their shared gaze did not go unnoticed by the king as the room was filled with a growl. "Leave us." he said making Balin bow his head and look at her with pity before leaving the room. 

She did not move as they were left alone. He continued to pet her head for a moment until his hand stopped and he pat this leg, "Come." he said in a flat voice but she was quick to obey him. Sitting in his lap she looked down at his hand, his old iron wedding band had been replaced with larger and more expensive gold rings. She felt her lip begin to tremble at the sight but swallowed her sadness. "Why do you look so unhappy?" he asked twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.  "Because I miss you." she said in a whisper so low he barely heard it. "Nonsense... I am right here." he said and she felt as a tear escaped her eye. Grabbing her chin he turned her face to look at him, "Do not cry my jewel." He said as he leaned forward to kiss her lips. Whitney felt as more tears fell from her eyes as he called her his jewel. She hated it, like she was nothing more to him than treasure, an item that he owned. 

When his hand pushed itself between her tunic and skin she closed her eyes as he groped her breast in his large hand. Pushing the shirt from her shoulders he began to kiss and nibble at the newly exposed skin. The omega could do nothing but sit there as he stripped her down to nothing in his lap. Having her bare he pulled back to look her body over "This is how you should always be for me. Open for me to see your beauty. Mine and only mine." he said, his voice trance like. Moving to sit her on her knees in front of him he pulled his member out of his trousers. Whitney swallowed hard at the sight of thick muscle already hard as the stone walls that surrounded them. When he cupped the back of her head and gently pulled her towards it she closed her eyes and heard him growl. "Do I not take care of you. Do I not tend to your needs like a good alpha. I am better than most you know..." She trembled as he fisted his hand in her hair and leaned forward to snarl in her ear. "I could beat you when you disobey me. I could fuck you until you were raw, forcing a child into your womb no matter how hard I had to take you to do it... So let's try this again." he said not caring for the tears falling from her eyes. "Suck." he growled and she quickly leaned forward, taking him into her mouth. 

It took hours to please him. After he had filled her throat with his seed he had bent her over the throne and taken her hard like a dog. She had bit her lip until she tasted blood in her mouth. When he had forced her to ride him on the throne she could no longer stay conscious. Hearing mumbling the omega slowly woke up. Coming to she found herself to still be naked but she was now covered by his thick fur coat. Looking around the room she saw she was laying on the throne and Thorin was pacing the walkway. He was running his hands through his hair and mumbling things to himself, he seemed to be arguing with himself. "Thorin?" she whispered causing his head to snap in her direction. Seeing his bright blue eyes filled with tears she knew this was her Thorin. Quickly the male ran over to her, dropping to his knees in front of her. "Oh my luv. I thought I had hurt you. I don't know what's happening to me... I can't think straight... I i'm lost." he said his voice shaky sounding. Hugging her waist he buried his face into her breast. Taking deep breaths she held onto him, stroking his hair and kissing his head. "It is alright my love. We can get through this together, we..." "Thorin there are elves and men at the front gate."  Dwalin said running into the room. Hearing a growl Whitney became afraid once again. Breaking from their embrace Thorin rose to his feet and turned his head to Dwalin. Looking back at his mate he cut his eyes, "Stay here." he said his voice now cold once again. The small omega curled in on herself as a sob formed in her throat. Looking up through tear filled eyes as she watched them walk away. 

Thorin marched back into the throne room to find his mate dressed once again. His face was full of rage as he walked up to her and grabbed her by her throat, slamming her up against the throne. "You betrayed me! My own WIFE! You told that thieving hobbit to give the arkenstone to our enemies!" He yelled. Seeing her try to talk he let her go, dropping her to the floor. She gasped for air before looking back up at him with true fear in her eyes. "I had to... you're not you Thorin. I just wanted my husband back..." she said her voice sad and begging. Seeing him chuckle she knotted her brows and let out a yelp when he brought the back of his hand across her face. Tears welled up in her eyes as she cradled her cheek that burned with pain. "I was a fool. Do you know why Whitney?... I was a fool to ever think you were worthy of my love. You the half blood. The freak. I should have listened to everyone when they told me not to marry you. They were right, you never could give me a child. Not a dwarf, not an elf and not even a woman. You failed at the only thing you were born to do." She couldn't breath, couldn't move as he pulled the knife from his side. "Thorin? Please?" she whimpered. Grabbing the back of her hair he pulled her to the ground, pressing his knee into her chest to hold her down. She kicked and thrashed in his hold. Bringing the knife forward he held up his marriage braid at her temple. "Thorin NO!" she screamed as he cut off one then the other. Dropping them to the stone floor he shoved her away from him. Looking at the braids on the floor she covered her mouth as a sob fell from her lips. Looking up at him she felt as the tears fell like rivers from her eyes as her heart was broken. "Get out... Before I kill you." he said as he looked away from her. Picking herself up off the floor she slowly stumbled her way out of the room, taking one last glance at the man that used to be her mate.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Going into the room with the rest of the company balin was the first to notice the large bruise forming on her cheek. Making his way over to her he gasped when he saw the short chunks of hair at her temples where her marriage braids once layed. Looking into her eyes he saw defeat and agony. "Oh lass I'm so sorry." He said in a sorrow filled voice. Shaking her head she felt more tears roll down her cheeks, "no... He was right... About everything.... Stay with him balin. Please don't leave him." She begged and all he could do was nod. One by one she told them goodbye. When it came time for fili and Kili she let out a sob and let them pull her into a hug. "No matter what you will always be our auntie." Fili said causing her to hickup out a cry. "I love you both." Turning to Dwalin she was surprised when the always tuff warrior pulled her into his arms. "Please watch over him, he is still in there. I know it." She said a felt him nod. Once all the goodbyes were said she turned and made her way away from Erabor once again. 

Getting to her feet she looked around to see all races at war. Men, elves and dwarf fought against orcs. Seeing gandalf he made his way over to her. Lifting her chin he looked to her sorrow filled eyes and cupped her cheek. "Does he know?" He asked and she just shook her head as more tears fell from her eyes. Raising his staff into the air he shot up a spark and soon a large eagle was landing by them. Lifting her up onto it he kissed her knuckles "take care my dear." He said before the bird took off towards the West. 

Thorin stood in the hall of the Kings staring into his gold reflection. He heard the drain voice in his head but he also felt the true him, the real thorin. Battling he finally snapped out of it and threw the heavy crown from his head. Walking into the room with the company he saw them all stare at him. Kili we the first to come yell at him. Smiling he layed his head against his nephews. "I do not expect anything from you. And I would not deserve it. But i beg you to follow me one last time." He said and saw as they all nodded, "we're with you laddie, until the end." The older dwarf told him with a smile. Thorin returned his smile before his eyes began to search the room for his mate. "Whitney, Where's Whitney?" he asked and saw as Dwalin swallowed hard "You don't remember?". Thinking the king knotted his brows before it all came back to him and he fell to his knees. Tears came to the alpha dwarfs eyes, something that no one had seen before. "I...I hurt her... Oh mahal no..." he chocked out. Feeling someone pat his shoulder he looked up to see Balin looking at him with pity. "What's done is done lad, You will have to work hard on fixing it but we need to get through this fight first." he said. Taking a deep shaky breath Thorin swallowed the knot in his throat before nodding his head and letting the old warrior pull him to his feet.

They had won but at the cost of so much death. Thorin had managed to kill Azog the defiler but had been severely wounded. He had been stabbed in both the foot and the chest. It took everything the elves had to save him from the brink of death. It had now been two weeks of him being in and out of consciousness. Balin and Dwalin had listened as he called out for his female in his fevered state, begging for her to come back to him. He cried and sobbed until he would pass out again. Opening his eyes this time he saw a figure sitting next to his bed. "Whitney?" he whispered out as his eyes adjusted. "No Thorin." he heard his sister Dis say and felt his lip tremble. "She's gone Dis... I...I was so evil to her... I..." He cried as his sight was blurred with tears. "Shhh, It's going to be oka..." She went to say but not before he snatched his hand away from her "NO! NO it's not going to be okay! I ruined the only thing in my life worth living for...I...Please Just leave me alone Dis..." He screamed as he tried to roll over. "Thorin?" "Please." was all he said before she bowed her head and left the room, leaving the king alone with his thoughts.

It had now been six months since the battle of the five armies. A lone dwarf limped his way into the large mountain on the west coast. He held his bag over one arm as his other arm held tight to the cane moving with each step. He ignored the stares of the passing people as he made his way to the throne room. "Thorin, King under the mountain..." He heard a male say and turned to the voice. Looking up thorin met the eyes of Ketor. The red haired dwarf walked over to him before standing in front of him, crossing his large arms over his barreled chest. "...I should hang you for what you did to her." he growled. Swallowing Thorin nodded his head, "I deserve so much more than that... I know I do Ketor, but I have to see her, I have to talk to her. Please!" he begged. Letting out a heavy sigh Ketor ran his hand down his long goatee, "Very well, She is in her chambers." Bowing his head in thanks Thorin made his way to the chambers he once shared with her.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

Getting to the door he took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the carved wood. Hearing nothing he opened the door slowly. The room was lit only by the large fire. Looking around he saw nothing had changed. His boots still sat beside the hearth, his cloak hung on the hooks by the the door. Seeing a figure under the furs on the bed he felt his heart rate rise. Limping over to the bed he sat his bag on the floor and looked down at her, his mate. She was sleeping in the bed alone. It felt like a dream as he looked at her again after so long apart. He could see her red and puffy eyes from where she had been crying along with her skinnier looking face. Rubbing his knuckles over her cheek she whimpered and rolled over from her back to her side. When the fur pulled away Thorin felt the breath get knocked from his chest. Looking at her now he saw the large belly poking out from one of his tunics she was wearing. Falling to his knees beside the bed he layed his head beside her.

Hearing crying Whitney woke up and looked down beside her on the bed. Feeling tears come to her eyes she moved her shaking hand to his head, "Thorin?" she whimpered her lip trembling, she felt guilty for hiding her pregnancy from him. "you said you didn't love me. That you didn't want me...i'm sorry I was going to write you and tell you.. I swear Thorin I..." Snapping his head up she saw tears in his blue eyes. "Oh my world I am so sorry. I failed you as a mate, as a husband and now as a father to our child." He sobbed, timidly placing his hand over her belly. Seeing the broken man before her she leaned forward, nuzzling her face into his hair. The two mates stayed there like this for some time, both crying into each others arms. "Oh Thorin what did you do?" she asked when she saw the bandage wrapped around his shoulder. Moving his tunic to the side he pulled away not wanting her to worry about his wounds. "It's nothing, just a scratch..." "Thorin there's blood on your shirt." she said in a worried voice. Standing from the bed he was surprised to see just how big her belly was in comparison to the rest of her body. "Get on the bed." she told him making him give a sigh before grunting in pain when he moved to stand. Removing his cloak  he sat on the bed slowly. When she went to lift his shirt he put his hand on hers to stop her. Meeting each others eyes he surrendered when he saw the pleading look on her face. He allowed her to help him get his tunic off and felt as she pealed away the bandages before giving a loud gasp. "Thorin... What happened?" she said in a whimper making him look at her face to see tears falling from her eyes. "No please don't cry my heart. It's alright, It's healing. I'll be fine in no time." he said cupping her cheek. "If I hadn't have left I could have helped you more, you wouldn't have had to travel to come get me..." She said in a whisper and saw as he just shook his head. "No Whitney. I deserve ten times worse than this for what I did to you. You don't worry about me. This is not your fault do you understand me. Don't think not for one second that I wouldn't walk a thousand times over middle earth to find you again. I Love you so much Whitney and I will never be able to make up for what I did to you but if you would let me i would like to spend everyday for the rest of my life proving to you how much I truly do love you." 

Looking into his eyes she saw the tears that fell freely down his cheeks into his beard. Thorin had never been one for showing emotion, he had always kept them hidden even from her so to see him crying now showed her that he meant every word he said. Knowing no other way to tell him what she felt she leaned forward to press her lips to his. Thorin just sat there for a moment until reality kicked in, his female had forgiven him, she still loved him, after all he had done she still wanted too be with him. Bringing his hand up he ran his hands into her hair to cup the back of her head. 

After Whitney had cleaned and re-bandaged His wounds the two had layed there for some time catching up what had happened in their time apart. Thorin had told her that he had the arkenstone destroyed and that dale had started getting rebuilt so that the people of lake town would have new homes. Kili and the elf Tariel were now courting much to Tranduil's disapproval. "When?" Thorin asked as he rubbed his hand over where their child resided. The omega gave a small smile at how entranced he seemed to be with there child that was not even born yet. "Beorn's house." she said with a soft smile and saw him chuckle, "We are the richest people in all middle earth and yet our child was conceived in a shack... On a hay floor no less." She couldn't help from giggling herself at this and smacking his chest without thinking. "MMMM..." he grunted making her realized what she just done, "Oh Thorin I'm sorry.. I forgot...." "It's alright... See little one, your mother beats me." he said with a smile taking to her belly. Letting out a gasp he became alert, "What what is wrong?" he asked afraid. Seeing her smile she grabbed his hand and placed it over her belly, "Say something." she smiled . "Like what?" he asked and felt the strong movement under his palm. They both smiled at each other as the babe kicked again and again.

Two months later Thorin sat in the armchair beside their bed holding the small bundle in his arms. Whitney had had a long and hard labor making her completely exhausted by the end of it. To everyone's amazement she had lived through it, bringing a healthy little girl into the world. She now rested in their bed while Thorin held his new heir in his arms. As soon as she was born he had instantly been wrapped around her finger. It was decided that they would leave for Erabor once Whitney was well enough and Thorin was sure to come to her every need. Smiling down at the small child in his arms he felt as she wrapped her tiny hand around his finger. Her head was covered in a small amount of brown hair like his but she favored her mother. He smiled at the slight point of her ears. When the babe began to whimper he rocked her gently in his arms, and sang.

_"I saw the light fade from the sky_   
_On the wind I heard a sigh_   
_As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers_   
_I will say this last goodbye_

_Night is now falling_   
_So ends this day_   
_The road is now calling_   
_And I must away_   
_Over hill and under tree_   
_Through lands where never light has shone_   
_By silver streams that run down to the sea_

_Under cloud, beneath the stars_   
_Over snow one winter's morn_   
_I turn at last to paths that lead home_   
_And though where the road then takes me_   
_I cannot tell_   
_We came all this way_   
_But now comes the day_   
_To bid you farewell_

_Many places I have been_   
_Many sorrows I have seen_   
_But I don't regret_   
_Nor will I forget_   
_All who took the road with me_

_Night is now falling_   
_So ends this day_   
_The road is now calling_   
_And I must away_   
_Over hill and under tree_   
_Through lands where never light has shone_   
_By silver streams that run down to the sea_

_To these memories I will hold_   
_With your blessing I will go_   
_To turn at last to paths that lead home_   
_And though where the road then takes me_   
_I cannot tell_   
_We came all this way_   
_But now comes the day_   
_To bid you farewell_

_I bid you all a very fond farewell"_

_The end._


End file.
